Case of Team Rocket
by Tashasaurous
Summary: "Set within the SMCC Universe"-Just when Team Rocket could finally catch a break after the Ultimecia incident, a time portal appeared out of nowhere and drags them into the past just one day after Meteor was destroyed, and find shocking news. Will they get back home to the present? Set one month after the events of "Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares"-COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Blast to the Past

**Case of Team Rocket.**

 **Author's note: Yes, I'm finally starting on the aftermath of "Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares" despite this being a Pokemon and Final Fantasy VII crossover fic, but it's still part of the Sailor Moon Continuum Universe.**

 **I don't own anything here.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Blast to the Past.

 _Year: 1999-September-one month after the events of Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares..._

A month ago, the former trio members of the evil Organization known as Team Rocket, Jessie, James and Meowth, had barely just had three weeks of rest after they helped the ' _Sailor_ _Twerps_ ' to defeat another Organization filled with Nobodies to save the Realm of Light, only to be dragged into another crazy adventure to save the realm, this time from an 8,000 year old Sorceress named Ultimecia, and that Sailor Moon's connections with King Mickey, that broody swordsman named Cloud and his friend Tifa, and others in Radiant Garden(except Merlin) was revealed.

Now the three of them, finally having a month off, were still looking for a new purpose in life without splitting up, since they belonged together, as Serena had told them a year ago when they were fired from the Team Rocket organization. Each time they considered in joining the Sailor Team themselves, it resulted in them reconsidering before re-reconsidering. They still had no idea how the experiences the kids they followed since meeting Ash Ketchum and Pikachu a year ago worked, but that wasn't what was on their minds right now.

Instead, they had plans to find out where the twerps had in mind, only to find that they weren't even in Duloc or at Shrek's Swamp, so they retreated to the forest, wandering aimlessly.

The same forest they, Serena, Rini, Shrek, Donkey and Fiona had met the weird french version of Robin Hood, but they didn't care about that.

"Not a trace of those Sailor Twerps." Jessie grumbled, as she held her stomach since she was starving. In fact, her two best friends were starving as well, since they had copied her. "How could've we lost them?"

"Gone." James replied.

"And in a blink of an eye." Meowth concluded.

Sighing in disappointment, Jessie moaned, "We blew another chance to become members of the Sailor Team."

There was a moment of pause as the trio walked, before James whined like a child, "I'm hungry."

"No kiddin'." Meowth agreed, feeling the painful knowlage of his empty belly that was demanding for food and soon. "If we don't find a nibble pretty quick, I'm gonna collapse."

Jessie, as though remembering something that seemed to be James' fault, turned to the blue-haired man in annoyance and said to him, "If you hadn't got us caught snatching apples at the apple farmer's farm, we wouldn't have been resulted into this situation."

"Why that's the thanks I get for doing my best in breaking our old stealing habits." James, now annoyed by his friend's assult, replied.

"Let's talk about breaking our stealing habits and your clumsy habits!" Jessie argued.

"How about breaking up the blasting off habits firstly done by the twerp's Pikachu!" James snapped in return, the two of them now getting into one of their bickering arguements.

"Perhaps it's because our blasting off expertise really does come from your side of the family!"

"Oh yeah! Take that back!"

"Oh yeah, you incompetent blue-haired human version of the sloth-twerp!"

"Well at least I don't have the same ugliness as the Orge-twerp!"

Jessie was fuming now as her face was bright red in anger, yelling, "That's the second time you crossed that line, buster!"

James was grinning now, pleased that he got through to Jessie and said to himself, cheekily, "Ah yes, that does the trick all the time...Ah..." before he then began to mock her in a sing-song voice, " _Ugly, ugly, ugly, Jessie is so ugly!_ "

Having enough of this, Jessie covered her ears with her hands while mockingly singing aloud to block James's annoying voice, " _La la la la la, I'm not listening!_ "

As the two humans were bickering, possibly due to one, this morning's attempts for breakfest failed and two, with the big hunger, it can make someone go absolutely crazy, not to mention that this was totally ridiculous, Meowth slumped before asking himself in disbelief, "And the Sailor Twerps sometimes need help from these two clowns?" wishing for this fight to stop so that they can get something to eat soon and then continue doing either looking for new jobs or search to where the Sailor Team had gone off to this time.

Best chances were that the twerps had either gone off back to Earth or were heading out to Far Far Away. Too bad that wasn't the case since Team Rocket really didn't know what the Sailor Team were doing today and then tomorrow.

They also failed to notice a ripple in Space and Time that began to open up above them in blue and white lights, until they did at least notice an unusual gust of wind that seemed to be attempting to lift them up like a tornado. The good news was that it stopped Jessie and James' arguement from going too far.

The bad news was that when the trio looked up, fear quickly started to take them once again, and they flinched in fear, becoming nervous as the portal opened up to somewhere above them. They didn't know where it went, either to another world or into another time, they weren't certain, but whatever it was, it wasn't good at all.

"What's d'at!?" Meowth exclaimed, his eyes going all wide.

"It's either a portal to another world, or to another time..." James mumbled as he was quickly running out of ideas about this paticular portal, "Or else to our untimely demise...!"

"Where's the Sailor Twerps when you need them!" Jessie shrieked, "I'm too young, beautiful and fragile to die!"

Whatever it was, it didn't seem to be leaving them alone. Instead, it was sucking them up into it, and the trio quickly clinged and hanged onto the nearest tree in hopes to prevent themselves from being blasted off to somewhere else or to their deaths, but the current winds was quickly winning.

"How many times do we have this kind of bad luck!?" Jessie screamed.

"It must be Karma!" James screamed.

"Well, whatever it is, prepare for another crash landing somewhere's!" Meowth concluded as he and his best friends lost their battle and their grip, being sucked into the portal that was probably about the same size as Dragon and the trio were screaming.

"We're blasting off _**again!**_ " Team Rocket cried out in unison, disappearing into the portal which then closed up once they were in, and as soon as it appeared, it disappeared and leaving the area back to normal, except for one thing.

Team Rocket had been taken away from this world...and possibly from the present.

* * *

Jessie, James and Meowth were being waved and thrown and flown all over the place in the strange ripples all around them, and even passing Scrat who was holding a miniture Time-Machine as he searched for his Acorn, before the trio eventually fell into an opening of light and were now falling, Meowth was flying into an oppisite direction as they screamed, and James cried out, "Look out BELOOOOOOW!"

"Speak for YOURSEEEELLLFFFF!" Meowth screamed loudly as he fell. He cried out in alarm as he continued to fall and get closer and closer to the portal...

* * *

 _8,000 years earlier...one day after the events of Kingdom Hearts-Moon Pass Time..._

It's been at least two days since Rufus survived the attack of the WEAPON, two days since he survived, but the ShinRa Building had not. It's been one day since the, as he put it, the "The Fated Day" or simply as "that day". The Turks couldn't guarantee Rufus' safety at Midgar's hospital because it was filled with all sorts of people therefore after Rufus woke up, Reno reported their situation to him and they moved to a small house in Kalm that Shinra owned. They could have travelled further away because they had access to a helicopter but, Rufus chose Kalm. Rufus had moved respecting his subordinate's advice but he didn't believe in the aesthetics of running away when the planet was going to be destroyed.

In the end, it was the Lifestream, perhaps the power of this so called Kingdom Hearts, the heart of the world, that destroyed meteor and saved itself and it's inhabits. He had just sent his four remaining members of the ShinRa Company, the Turks-Tseng, Rude, Reno and Elena-back to Midgar to their orders.

He still remembered the conversation that had the Turks announce their decision to stay with him.

 _"Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena," Rufus had began talking to the four Turks that remained the next morning after the Lifestream had burst out of the Planet, a few hours ago "What do you all plan to do from here?"_

 _Reno had shrugged and said with seriousness and, perhaps doubtfulness, "I don't remember you firing us." and Tseng, Rude and Elena all nodded in agreement. Plus, neither of them had anywhere else to go now that it came to this. Neither of the four had any families aside from Elena who's older sister was missing since before Sephiroth's return. None of them were certain if she was still alive or not. The rest of their families were gone too, years before this happened._

So Rufus had told them their next assignment. One was to return to Midgar and find out the situation there and the second was to gather friends.

 _"Just because people may be our staff doesn't mean they're friends. Understood?" Rufus told them, Reno entirely._

 _"I know that." Reno replied, before questioning, "Don't mean to question you, sir, but what use will it be gathering friends now? What are you going to do?"_

 _"I want information for now no matter how little or how much." Rufus had answered._

 _Before they left, he told Tseng, his most trusted ally right now, and the man who had known him far better than anyone else, even his own father, through the years since Rufus was a child. "I'm sure you've been reprimanded—"_

 _Tseng kindly interrupted and told the President, "There are still many things that only Shinra can accomplish."_

 _Rufus nodded satisfied at his response. He was certain that he would be enjoying himself._

Now he was on his own, waiting for the return of his Turks. Rufus already knew he had fractured ribs and a broken right heel and the pain they were causing him meant he needed the assistance of a wheelchair but, he still hadn't lost his dignity. His heel was in a cast and his neck, chest and waist were bandaged heavily so it was still difficult for him to move around without his wheel chair, which was a downside.

The house in Kalm had two floors – On the first floor there was a living room, a dining room, a small kitchen, bathroom and a toilet. The second floor had three bedrooms and Rufus was in one of them. Rufus gazed over the town from the window. The closed curtains had a small gap he could peep through and people can be seen hurrying about in the streets.

Kalm was also damaged by the Lifestream but there weren't any houses damaged to the point that they were uninhabitable. For that very reason, there were so many refugees from Midgar who were all here seeking for such a home that it surprised Rufus.

However, he had to be discrete and with no bodyguards present he couldn't risk getting into contact with any of these people. He felt very uneasy when he realised that only a single wall partitioned him from the anxious and irritated crowds outside. And it was just the average wall too, not the thick reinforced walls that the Shinra Building had.

Tseng had insisted someone stayed to guard him but Rufus declined. He smiled bitterly at the sense of uselessness he felt and thought over things again. The Shinra Building was a fortress his father built. It could be said that it was a symbol of his father. A son must leave his father's house one day and work his own way up starting from scratch. It was normal. Now that time has come for him. It was no time to fear the public. He had to dive in and accomplish whatever that he must— And that could only be the reconstruction of the world.

Suddenly something very unusual happened, one that might give him a bit of a clue on the mystery of where those three unusual heroes that teamed up with both Cloud's team to defeat Sephiroth, and Squall's team to defeat Ultimecia. In the Turks' final confrontion with their enemies, they told them what they learned about Sailor Moon, the mysterious but seemingly normally personalited teenager, and her two companions, Mickey Mouse and Loran the Pokemon, in a species of a Grovyle.

The three of them, according to Tseng and Reno, had come from the future, just like Ultimecia. But unlike the evil sorceress, Sailor Moon and her two allies were sent to help save this world and Time itself from the evil that threatened the Planet. It seemed to include ShinRa as well.

A strange disturbance appeared just over his bed, and Rufus wheeled away slightly in caution. He wasn't taking any chances. Was this the work of a sorceress? He couldn't tell. He could hear a scream becoming louder and louder, until an unusual small figure was spat out and crashed into the bed, before the mattress springs bounced the figure off and it crashed onto the floor, which seemed comical.

"What in the world...?" Rufus muttered in disbelief. He then noticed the strange hole vanish into nothing, as though it didn't appear at all to begin. Cautionly and curious, Rufus wheeled around the left side of the bed, just as the figure pushed itself up. Little did he knew that it was Meowth who was now seeing multiple Torchics circle around his head as he tried to rid the dizzy spells.

Groaning, Meowth, unaware of Rufus's pressence, after the dizzy spells eased off, grumbled to himself as he was feeling sore from the uncomfortable landing, "Could d'ings get any worse?"

"A talking feline that isn't Reeve's stupid robot cat?" Rufus asked, admittedly surprised, which got Meowth's attention. "With a golden charm on his forehead, for that matter. I'd have to say that you're very unusual."

Now fully aware, Meowth became quite surprised and asked, "Ah! What's goin' on?" before looking around and, realising he was inside a bedroom with an injured human in someplace different, asked again, "Where am I?"

"In the safe house within Kalm, as long as you're not dangerous." Rufus answered. Despite this feline being very unusual, at least this cat was in confusion at the moment.

"Hey, what's d'at supposed to mean!?" Meowth exclaimed angrily as he leaped up and glared at the President. Who did this guy think he was calling him dangerous? Sure he may be a scratch-cat Pokemon with claws, but he wasn't dangerous. Sheesh, he will never understand humans.

"Well, I've never seen anyone like you before." Rufus smirked. He then asked, "What are you, exactly, little one?"

"You can't tell?" Meowth asked in disbelief, before answering, "I'm a Meowth. You know, a Pokemon?" before he froze in realization. He remembered the portal that separated him from Jessie and James...and that if this guy didn't recongise his idenity as a Pokemon, that meant that he was in another world. He really should've kept his mouth shut.

"Hmm..." Rufus thought deeply, before realising, "Then I gather you know another Pokemon named Loran?"

Meowth froze. Loran, that name belonged to the Blu-ish green Grovyle who was with Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team a month earlier. According to Loran, Sailor Moon and King Mickey, the three of them travelled through time and met in the original world of Kingdom Hearts, having met past versions of Cloud, Leon and their groups to defeat Sephiroth and Ultimecia, before losing their memories when they went back to their worlds, up until a month...right? Suddenly it made sense to Meowth and he freaked out.

"AAAHHHH! I'M IN THE PAST!?" Meowth cried out, but was smart enough not to let voice be heard by the people outside of the house in Kalm. He collasped onto the bed and began to sob hysterically, "That great big hole vortex must've caused me, Jessie and James to end up here...with no way to go home!" before crying loudly, letting out waterworks of tears.

For once in his life, Rufus was dumbfounded at the reaction of the strange feline. He then decided to ask again, "So you do know Loran, then. Then perhaps you know a young girl whose name is Sailor Moon?"

Meowth stopped crying but still looked miserable as he answered, "I've known that Sailor Twerp for a year already, but she ain't the first kid I came across with, in the future I mean. The first kid I've met was a ten year old boy who me and my pals have been following since his first day of travelling...and that Twerp always beats us!" he soon returned to being annoyed.

"Hmph, so you're enemies with Sailor Moon and her friends...even by being defeated by a ten year old boy." Rufus thought with a smirk.

"Trust me. Kids in the future those days are more mature and smarter...that or Team Rocket are just losers." Meowth continued.

"Team Rocket?" Rufus asked.

Meowth then grinned and explained, "The organization of Pokemon thieves of course. My pals and I used to be members of Team Rocket ourselves. The goal was for world domenation..." then he frowned miserably again and added, "Too bad the Twerp and his twerpy pals always beat us and even our boss, then later we met the Sailor Twerp and her Sailor Twerpy pals, and da't was the last straw for the boss with us, so we ended up fired."

He then continued after a slight pause," But thanks to the Sailor Twerp I guess she made us realize that we still had each other, so, we just kept following them to cause trouble, taking on occasional jobs or even help her and her other twerpy friends to defeat other bad guys who try to destroy the entire universe. We still keep the Team Rocket title to ourselves."

"I see." Rufus thought, "It seems Sailor Moon has a lot of friends, as well as enemies. She must be pretty busy. What about Mickey Mouse?"

Meowth knew that he shouldn't reveal the fact that Mickey was a King now, so he just said, "Helping out with his pals too. Last I checked, those kids are waitin' for one of their pals to give birth to a new baby."

"What about you?"

"Me, Jessie and James were lost in the forest while tryin' to find them. They went out somewhere's before we arrived." Meowth answered, before his stomach growled loudly, once again announcing it's displeasure lacking food. He blushed in embarrassment as he added, "And lookin' for somethin' to eat."

"What do you usually eat, if you don't mind me asking?" Rufus questioned.

Meowth rolled his eyes and said, "Look, pal. I'm not a carnivore if d'at's what you're worried about. I eat what you humans eat, like apples, ice cream and all d'at." before complaining, "Which d'inkin' all of the food is making me even more hungry. I'd easily settle for just a single chocolate chip cookie."

Then he thought of something and asked, "How do you know about the twerps? Who are you anyways?"

The President smirked and answered in amusement, "Rufus Shinra, President of the Shinra Inc. Or rather, what's left of it."

Meowth was shocked. Rufus Shinra...the Rufus? The same guy who Sailor Moon mentioned to have died? But how was it possible for him to be alive now? "You're the President the Sailor Twerp talked about!?" He asked, before shaking his head and said, "But she, Mickey-Squeaky and Lizard-boy said you died when a giant monster caused your office to explode!"

"Hmm, so they and their friends witnessed that? No surprise. It's obvious they do not know that I'm very well still alive. I did suffer injuries, but I managed to survive and escape through the escape route. Reno and Rude were the ones who had found me, during the moment when the world was about to end."

Meowth was a bit impressed as he admitted, "I guess d'at means you're a lucky type to survive dangerous perils. D'at's somethin' you, me, Jessie and James have in common then. Except in our case it's almost like 24/7."

"Quite." Rufus chuckled. The door bell suddenly rang. It rang once then paused. Another ring. He and Meowth both glanced at each other. Rufus was going to ignore it, it rang again. It was rang the wrong way. It wasn't someone he knew.

"Ain't there anybody here to answer the door?" Meowth asked with a quirked eyebrow to the President.

"I've...sent my Turks out on an assignment. I'm alone here right, now with you. It's also the wrong ring, so it's not them either." Rufus admitted. Soon afterwards, he could hear someone trying to break their way in through the door.

Meowth flinched, before shuddering nervously and said, "Somethin' ain't right here...!"

Rufus nodded in agreement as he wheeled himself towards the bed, taking out a pistol from underneath the pillow and hoped nothing dangerous was about to happen. "I could use your help to block the door."

' _Team Rocket's usually the crooks that break into places, but we haven't broken in like d'is in ages._ ' Meowth thought to himself as he helped the President to drag a chair over to the door from the window and blocked it. It seemed to work and the intruders seemed to have given up. But almost immediately afterwards, glass could be heard being broken and a number of intruders had broken their way inside, with a number of them breaking down the door in Rufus's room.

Meowth froze in horror as he could see numberous weapons in the intruders' hands. Rufus on the other hand, seemed shockingly calm as he removed the safety lock on his pistol.

' _Yup. It just got worse._ ' Meowth thought to himself.

Whoever sent him to the past of another world must've thought of this as a sick joke.

 _ **TASHASAUROUS  
Presents...**_

 _ **A Pokemon, Final Fantasy VII, Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Cardcaptor Sakura and Ice Age Crossover...**_

 _ **CASE OF TEAM ROCKET.**_

* * *

 **A/N: This is based on the OTWTAS: Case of Shinra since it's one of my favorites.**


	2. Chapter 2: Argumentive Meeting

**Author's note: I'm really sorry for not updating this one. Kind of got stuck there for a while. But since I'm on another writer's block, I thought of updating this one to help those who are reading my other current project "Sailor Moon: Spirits Within" understand Team Rocket's involvement better.**

 **I don't own anything here.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Argumentive Meeting.

Meanwhile, the Turks had split up into two groups as they made their way to Midgar practically without resting. Tseng and Elena were responsible for gathering intelligence while Reno and Rude were responsible in finding friends. All the allies they had managed to gather yesterday night were already spread out gathering information and sending it all back to Kalm. Reno still recalled how shocked and mentally emotional he felt when he saw the former Turks he thought he'd never see again and had thought for a moment that it was a dream; another side effect of Meteor.

But no, their former Director and the many former Turks who had gone into hiding while reported dead, one of them being Elena's older sister who was the one to have taken down a Calamity before Cloud's group blew up the Reactor and Sephiroth had returned. He then thought that perhaps the former event happened when Sailor Moon and her two friends arrived from the future. He couldn't tell.

For now, as he gazed at the city that was hit by Meteor, Reno felt the growing pangs of guilt rise in his chest as he began to fully understand now the wrongs ShinRa had done and he was part of the Company.

"Avalanche, and the SeeDs once said Shinra was the Planet's enemy," Reno suddenly said as if it suddenly came to mind, as he continued to gaze up. When his partner just nodded in agreement after remembering the times of Cloud's group, Squall's group, and that Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran were allies to both, Reno muttered, as though sadness was rising in his tone, "Looks like they were right."

"Why's that?" Rude asked, his eyes holding concern which were hidden behind his shades. But Reno didn't need friend to remove them.

"Look at that." Reno nodded up, his gaze still onto what was in front of him. When Rude followed the gaze, he immediately understood why the redhead was upset and shared that feeling.

The Lifestream had saved the Planet but it had also badly damaged Midgar even further than what Meteor had done to it before the giant rock of fire summoned by Sephiroth was destroyed. The town wasn't completely destroyed but rebuilding it was going to be very difficult, even impossible. It was as if the planet had sentenced the people who lived here to suffer struggles between life and death – and it wasn't going to end. On top of that, those who found out it wasn't ShinRa who saved the Planet from Meteor were already hostile towards them. Many people mentioned Shinra's name as if they had to lay the blame for these difficult times on someone.

The two partners then continued onward and careful in retracing their steps since rubble was all over the place, roads crumbling, split in half and giant debries all over the place made it difficult to even get to the remains of the ShinRa building unless you were someone like Cloud, the safest way was through the destroyed train tracks. Eventually the two Turks arrived near the Shinra Building in Sector Zero where a large crowd of people were gathering there even though there weren't many wounded around. It seems they were all wanting to know something or were here to seek help.

Reno and Rude hide behind another debrie as they listened in on what the crowd was shouting for and both could tell, they were in for a rough time for a very long time despite their previous orders to help evacuate Midgar just a few days before. The people in the crowd had now considered the ShinRa Company to be the root of all evil yet, they all hoped ShinRa will also be the ones that will change the dire situation they're currently in.

"I want to gag their mouths with my socks."

"Do it. I won't stop you."

"I don't have any spares."

Reno shook his head as he grunted, "How ironic."

The two then snuck around and eventually made their way into the building. The building itself was still a complete mess and the two men knew that nothing could be done to save it now. ShinRa would have to relocate. As they were in the lobby, while Rude was speaking to one of the allies he and Reno had gathered through the PHS, Reno himself was writing a message on a large advertising space that was roughly the size of a man.

" _Anyone who wishes to escape, follow the railway at the station upwards and get down from there. No trains are in operation. Date of resuming services undetermined. There are no provisions here. ShinRa Company is temporarily closed down._ " The message was written.

Temporarily, huh? For how long? Reno wished he knew the answer. He also wondered what had happened to AVALANCHE and the SeeDs. He then remembered seeing Balamb Garden hovering in the air which signaled the success of Ultimecia's demise, meaning that even Time was saved. But that's not mean to say that those who saved the world from the two evil threats had survived. Maybe they just wanted to rest up and go on to live out normal lives now that ShinRa was busted. Except for SeeDs who would be very busy in the coming days and weeks and possibly months or even years in helping to help rebuild the world.

Sighing, Reno couldn't help but mutter aloud, "So what Sailor Moon said about the planet having the Lifestream as the source of life and even a heart of it's own? Kingdom Hearts itself, just like that old man had said in Cosmo Canyon. Who'd've thunk?"

"They also said that Mako was the Lifestream itself, and the Reactors were draining it away." Rude spoke up, even though he knew that Reno had been talking to himself.

"Yeah." Reno agreed. "Now that you mention it, I kind of...feel really nausous just by thinking about it. Using dead souls as electricity, and no one even knew about it until just about a week or so ago. Even before most of us were born." and actually shuddered a little.

Shaking his head to rid the nausea, Reno had his partner help him place the advertisement to the front of the building so that anyone would come here would be able to read it without the risk of actually going inside.

"Well, time to head back. Can't keep the boss waitin'." Reno declared.

However, just as the two Turks were passing road back to where they came from, what they didn't notice was that the winds had picked up a little, and then Reno and Rude heard unfamiliar screaming. When the two men looked up to their left, above them from the bend, tilted and broken part of the plate, Jessie and James who had landed on top of it ended up running down uncontrollably that the two former members of Team Rocket were panicking.

"What the hell?" Reno asked, confused.

"Help! Somebody!" Jessie screeched, her arms waving madly as she tried and failed to stop herself.

James was in the same situation as he shouted in a panic, "We're running so fast we can't stop!"

"Oh hell." Rude groaned, as he realised that the two new people were running right towards the edge of the plate, meaning that Jessie and James were about to fall and plummet to their deaths if he and Reno didn't do something.

"Watch out for the edge!" Reno shouted, already racing to try and catch one of them to save them since his thoughts were on the same train of thoughts as his partner.

Despite Reno's warning, Team Rocket couldn't stop themselves and slipped before plummeting towards the concrete ground while screaming and braced themselves to be squashed flat like pancakes. Fortunately, the two Turks were directly underneath them, ready to catch them. Unfortunately, the impact caused the Turks to be used as landing pillows for Team Rocket.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Jessie landed on top of Reno who was pratically on his back and had hit his head onto the concrete road as he shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the throbbing pain and hoped that he wasn't suffering a concussion. James landed on Rude who layed flat on his back, groaning and his sunglasses slightly crooked and having nearly fell off his face.

As the four of them lied on the ground, Jessie, in her annoyance and anger, whacks James on the back of the head.

"OW!" James whined as he now rechieved a lovly big bump on his head, which was sticking out from his hair. The two former Team Rocket members sat up one at the time as Jessie sat up first and held her forehead to try and rid the dizzy spells of the unusual trip and the usual crash landing.

Recovering while unknowingly still sitting on top of the Turks, Jessie turned to glare at James, yelling, "This is definately your fault, James! If you hadn't interfered at the farm, Meowth would still be with us and we wouldn't have fallen victum of that portal that took us to another dimension!"

"Me!? You and Meowth are the ones who wanted to steal food in the first place instead of heading straight to Duloc and ask the Sailor Twerps!" James argued, angry of being insulted again.

"The farm was closer and I didn't feel like going after the twerps on an empty stomach!" Jessie yelled, standing up and accidently stood on top of Reno's stomach as the red-haired Turk grunted.

"Excersise is good for you, if you'd get that into that miniture brain of yours!" James shouted as he stood up while accidently stood on top of Rude's just while the said Turk grunted in pain.

"At least I have a brain, you halfwit!" Jessie yelled, balling her fist to give her partner in crime a good beating.

"Half is better than none!" James shouted.

This drew the line as Jessie demanded angrily, "How dare you!?" before grabbing James by the shirt and tossed him to the side.

His response was getting up and blocked Jessie's punches before throwing some punches at her of his own, before the two were fighting comically by throwing childish punches and kicks, biting each other's arms, pulling at their ears, shoving each other in the face, head-butting each other, yanking at their hairs painfully, Jessie climbing onto James's shoulders and bonked him on the head several times while he tried to get her off of him, grunting and whining painfully.

As Jessie and James fought each other, Reno and Rude both sat up while mentally grumbling about having bruises on their heads, chest and stomach, but could only stare, dumbfounded at the two people they had saved fight each other that was almost comical, had it not been the fact that Team Rocket's uniforms gave away the suspicions of the two being new in Midgar. Plus, how many outfits are there that have big red "R"s on their shirts?

On the other hand, the fight between Jessie and James was making Reno and Rude feel very uncomfortable as the two friends shared a glance, before gazing back at the other two and even winced in sympathy as the more sensative areas that James was being hit into, such as the gut or, ahem...mainly parts when Jessie kicked him in that area, and James ended help holding onto it protectively while falling to his knees and whining like a girl, tears already forming in his eyes.

"50 points in that area to the lady." Reno weakly joked, while feeling sorry for James.

"You fight dirty!" James once again yelled to Jessie who held a smug look as she examined her left hand.

"That's what you get for being a boy." Jessie smirked.

James shook in anger before he leaped up, the pain already forgotten as he yelled, "I'll show you a boy!" and leaped onto the woman and the two once again in a dog-pile fight, throwing more punches, pulls, bites and kicks while rolling on top of each other repeatedly.

Finally aggravited and annoyed, Reno groaned before standing up and helping his friend to stand, then muttered, "That's it. I've had it."

The redhead then took a deep breath before shouting in his best authority tone, "ENOUGH!" which echoed through out Midgar and in the air. Fortunately it didn't echo into the wastelands, and it was enough to startle Team Rocket out of their fight as the two finally noticed the Turks, while Reno continued, "I've no idea what you two are fighting about, but it's really gettin' on our nerves."

"It's also a waste of time and pointless." Rude added in a similiar but very annoyed tone.

"Not to mention that everyone's got enough problems without you two increasing the chances of having the Planet crumble even further." Reno added.

"She/he started it!" James and Jessie both protested in unison, while pointing at each other.

Reno glared at them dangerously as he said, "I don't care which one of you started it. I'm friggin' finishing it!"

Jessie and James were about to argue with the redhead when the two finally got a good look at Reno, and to their sudden horror, their minds playing memories in their heads and starting to play tricks on them, saw two quick memories of another redhead in Reno's place in front of them for a few seconds. The Team Rocket duo scream in fright and cling onto each other, confusing Reno and Rude now.

"Axel! It's Axel!" Jessie screeched in fear, thinking that Reno was the red-haired Nobody that had 'seemingly' returned, not like Axel's nightmare-replica from the Ultimecia incident Sailor Moon and her friend had defeated a month ago...in the future which she and James aren't aware of yet.

"Mommy help me!" James cried out in fright.

Reno blinked, sharing another confused glance with his partner who, despite the sunglasses, was equally confused. The two Turks gazed back at Team Rocket again, as Reno said, "Axel? You're looking at the wrong guy." very oblivious that he does strike a resemblence to the Nobody-Axel in the future.

Jessie and James were now confused themselves. Reno even sounded like Axel as well. The Turk then introduced himself to clear things up with the mixup, "My name's Reno, Second in Command of the Turks. You know, of ShinRa whom everyone now hates?"

"Reno?" Jessie and James repeated in unison, blinking. Then they looked at each other and recalled what Sailor Moon, King Mickey and Loran mentioned before their final battle against Ultimecia a month earlier; Reno, a member of the Turks along with others who, under Rufus Shinra, the President of the ShinRa Company fought against Sailor Moon and Cloud and their group, both sides attempting to stop Sephiroth. Realization and fear entered their features again.

They clinged onto each other again as James cried out, "We're stuck in the past!"

"I don't wanna die in a wrong time!" Jessie cried out, then she and her partner cry hysterically, releasing a waterfall of tears, as the Turks stare in utter shock on what the duo just said. Both of them immediately put the pieces of the weird puzzle together and come to a realization; the two weird people know Sailor Moon and are from the future.

"You're both from the future?" Rude questioned sharply.

"'Cuz if you know Sailor Moon, then she ain't here. As far as we know, anyway." Reno added, which made Jessie and James stop crying.

James looked nervous as he replied, "Well we know that she isn't here, because we haven't seen here in a while."

"Thanks to you." Jessie said sarcastically.

"Okay, so you guys are from the future, which is the same one Sailor Moon came from which she probably went back to yesterday after the Lifestream destroyed Meteor." Reno summed up, before asking, "But then, who're you guys?"

Jessie and James then flinched, then glanced at each other, and muttered in agreement, "Fine." before walking away from the Turks before standing a good few feet away from the two men, facing them again and decided to go with their very first and original motto they haven't used in almost a year in the future now.

"Prepare for Trouble, from the future." Jessie began.

"Make it double, very mature." James continued.

"That doesn't rhyme." Jessie pointed out before continuing the motto. "To protect the world from devestation."

"To unite all people's within our nation." James continued.

"To denounce the evil with truth and love."

"To extend our reach from the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, Blast off in the Speed of Light."

"Surrender Now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

Without Meowth to finish off the motto since he was missing, instead Wobbuffect pops out of it's Pokeball again and finishes off the motto, "Wobba, Wobbuffect!" much to the annoyance of Jessie, especially since it blew the cover of not wanting to reveal pokeballs.

The Turks just stare in utter confusion at the motto and amazement that Jessie's Pokemon just appeared out of nowhere, while dumbfounded and confused since the motto sounded so weird.

"What are you guys talkin' about? And where the hell did that blue thing come from?" Reno asked.

Team Rocket fall to the ground(anime style), groaning that the Turks didn't get their motto either. They then stood up and Jessie replied while recalling her annoying blue Pokemon back into it's Pokeball again, "We always say that to get our audience to know who we are. And that was my Wobbuffect, the most useless Pokemon I've ever come across with, only useful when something tries to attack it first."

"That was a Pokemon?" Reno blinked as he glanced at Rude who was also surprised. The two then turned to face Team Rocket again as Reno continued, "I thought Loran was the only Pokemon in existance in the future."

"You mean that blue-green Grovyle?" James asked, before being whacked on the head again by Jessie who shouted at him, "James! Of course they're totally clueless about Pokemon, because Pokemon don't exist here!"

James glared at Jessie and argued, "I already knew that! I was just asking if there was more than just one Grovyle who has the name Loran!"

"Hey!" Reno shouted to get their attention again. He and his partner then approached the two as he continued, "Look, we know that you guys most likely wanna go home, but the fact is, neither of us have any idea how this happened or even know how to help you two get back. Not to mention that talking about this with people probably on their way here without any idea of time-travel is very dangerous."

"And your point is?" Jessie asked, skeptically.

James on the other hand, being the cautious one, said to his friend, "Actually, Jessie, he does have a good point. We could get into further trouble and we still have to find Meowth before he gets kidnapped by some mad scientest."

"Which also raises another point." Reno agreed, while having no idea who Meowth was. "Until we solve something without anyone breathing down our necks, we can help you guys find your friend and then take you to Esthar to see it's President since reports say that he had connections with what happened a while ago, if you two agree to come with us."

Jessie and James looked at Reno in surprise and asked in unision, "You want help?"

"Well, yeah." Reno answered, shrugging. "Besides, it's only been a day since this place got trashed by both Meteor and the Lifestream."

"Just one day?" Jessie asked in disbelief.

"I guess this means that Sailor Twerp and the other two twerps just went back into the future." James thought, before calculating with a calculator, saying, "This would mean that in this case, the Sailor Twerp who left here a short time ago was her from three years ago in the present, meaning that she wouldn't know about this at the moment."

"Or even know about this even after she got rid of the second half of Xehanort." Jessie groaned. "Which means it's another Time Paradox."

James groaned at this, grumbling, "Just great. Next thing you'll know, that girl will end up back here after we get back."

"Can we just get goin'? It's getting late." Reno groaned, already impatient.

"Alright, fine." Jessie groaned, "Lead the way." before she and the others heard growled, which actually came from her and James' stomachs. Team Rocket blushed in embarrassment and realization.

Reno and Rude both couldn't help but smirk as the former said, "Guess you'd want somethin' to chow on too, huh?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tseng and Elena were in the lower sectors of Midgar, the Wall Markets in the Sector Six Slums. It wasn't a very sophisticated place but long ago, the Turks would occasionally go there because it was easy to gather information. It was now a mess, covered with the fallen rubble from the Plates and pillars. If someone was told that's what the place was already like, they might believe it. That was the impression people had of the Slums. There were few remaining that could say how it's changed – a result of people spreading rumours that Midgar will soon be destroyed and evacuated themselves from the umbrella Plate.

On their way here, Tseng and Elena too had heard people criticising the Shinra Company. There were even people who threw stones at them the moment they saw their Turks uniform. At Elena's suggestion, the two quickly shopped for more citizen clothes so that no one would even recongise them.

They found a store and chose some more appropriate clothing— Tseng wore a flashy t-shirt resembling those from Costa Del Sol and Elena wore a petite one piece dress. The two of them entered a bar where they presumed most people would gather at. Most of the tables were already taken. Finding empty seats, the two of them sat down and immediately began observing the crowd. Tseng's eyes were trained on a man wearing a black shirt who took up an entire table that should have had room for four. The man in question was lying face down onto the table.

"He's sleeping, isn't he?" Elena questioned, also noticing the man.

"He could be." Tseng nodded.

After a moment of silence, Elena, as though finally deciding to come up with the courage to say what she wanted to say to her superior, spoke up with a hint of blushing, "Um...Tseng?"

"What is it?" Tseng asked.

"I decided to stay with the team partly because of my pride as a Turk but, the most important reason was because of—" Elena ended up cutting herself off, too embarrassed to continue. She had never tried to hide her own attraction towards her superior but when faced with the man right before her, even she couldn't put her feelings into words.

"Continue."

"Hmm?"

"It's unnatural for you to be silent. I don't care if you're just going to talk nonsense. Just talk."

"Nonsense…?" Elena said sighing slightly, looking up at Tseng's face. Gazing at the sleeping man again who didn't seem to have moved even as the conversation was going on, Tseng seemed to be concerned about man ever since he entered the bar.

"Strange."

Tseng got up and went over to the man, speaking out out to him.

"Are you alright?"

But there was no answer. Tseng put a hand on his shoulder and shook him a bit, but almost immediately withdrew his hand when he felt some stickiness in his palm. Turning his hand round he found a black sticky substance. Tseng started inspecting the man again. He wore a black shirt which made it difficult for them to realise the entire top half of his body was covered in the substance. To make matters worse, the man's pulse...there was none. In fact, the skin felt deathly cold.

"What is it?" Elena asked walking over next to Tseng. When the latter answered, the young woman felt her stomach plummet since neither of them knew how it even happened, on top of everything else.

"He's dead."

* * *

 **A/N: Again, sorry that it's late and well, a little slow for a start, but I'll be back with the next chapter as soon as possible. See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapping and Search

**Author's note: I'm really sorry for not updating. Having a little bit of trouble again, as usual, but I will finish this story someday, slowly but surely.**

 **I don't own anything here.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Kidnapping and Search.

As Jessie and James followed Reno and Rude through out the ruins of Midgar, the duo were given some money, or as everyone in this world and time called the cash, 'Gil', the Team Rocket duo ventured off as the two Turks hid from public eye since most people would even send glares at anyone who worked for ShinRa. Despite this, even the Team Rocket members were turned down due to their uniforms.

"I don't have time for any other uniform scum!" A shopkeeper of a small snack bar shouted, before slamming the door right at Team Rocket's faces, hitting them in their faces and causing the two to stumble back and hold their noses which ached.

When they both recovered and stood up, Jessie groaned in annoyance, "Great, even in a place like this and people not even knowing who we are, they still get suspicious of us."

"You have to admit, though. With Meteor causing damage like this, one would think that the Sailor Twerps would be trusted more than companies." James said with a sigh.

"And since ShinRa's gone down hill, anybody with any kinds of uniforms just spell bad news to anybody else's eyes." Jessie admitted in agreement.

James glanced down at his shirt, tugging it slightly as he agreed, "Yes. These uniforms don't really count on something as good material in Midgar, do they?" while his and Jessie's stomach's growled in protest and demands for food once more.

The two of them slumped in dismay while moaning, "I want a pepparoni pizza." before they slumped away to rejoin the Turks in defeat, with money but with no food. The two found Reno and Rude waiting for them near another building, empty handed.

"No luck?" Reno asked.

"Nobody would even consider us costumers." James replied, head slumped downward. "It's like anyone in a uniform is suddenly a bad guy."

"One would think that they would at least offer us an apple or something." Jessie grunted in annoyance, placing her hands on her hips.

"Huh. Guess that means foods on us tonight when we get home." Reno shrugged, before admitting sheepishly, "Only food we have at our place in Kalm though are Eggs, Bacon, and a few other minor things that aren't gourme, and the only thing I can cook is Scrambled Eggs."

"Scramble Eggs, or Eggs and Bacon, I don't care." Jessie replied, her mood changing instantly and with hope filling replacing her annoyance.

James' mood changed to hope as well as he said, "Either one's fine, as long it's food!"

"Glad to clear that up, then." Reno smirked, while a little put off by the sudden change, but hey, he wasn't about to complain. "Alright, let's head off to Kalm. Just hope the Boss doesn't mind two visitors on our account."

"And if he does, it's on you." Rude pointed out, almost teasingly.

"Hey!"

* * *

Later that evening, Elena and Tseng were walking back to Kalm. They were talking about the disease they came across in the Slums. It seems there were many people who had the same symptoms as the man that died in the bar, and for some reason, it mainly came from the directions of where they were, but the two Turks were not infected by this.

"Did you learn anything about it while I was resting?" Tseng inquired.

"No, sir." Elena reported with a slight shake of her head. "It's the first time I've seen anything like it."

' _In other words, those symptoms have only started to become widespread today and we don't know much about the disease._ ' Tseng thought to himself, becoming very concerned. Then another thought came to him, ' _I see; the Lifestream. Or perhaps, the effects of Meteor despite it having been destroyed._ '

"I hope everyone else who end up finding this out don't panic." Elena said, worriedly.

"Who knows." Tseng replied.

The young blonde-haired woman remembered all the customers panicked at the bar when they found out the man was dead. Everyone had looked at the man out of curiosity at first but after someone said, "It's contagious!" panic broke out and everyone was pushing and shoving, trying to get out first.

Whatever this strange new disese was, this was only the beginning of the struggle humanity would have to face for a very long time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reno, Rude, Jessie and James were already walking back to Kalm ahead of Elena and Tseng. They had wanted to use the helicopter or a car but they didn't know what the current situation with fuel was so it probably wouldn't be easy getting them to run.

"First thing we're doing tomorrow is figuring out where we are and how to navigate." Jessie spoke up to her partner in crime.

"Shouldn't be worry about finding Meowth first, Jessie?" James asked, finding himself worried about their furry friend as he was nowhere in Midgar, as far as they know.

"Oh, Meowth probably landed in Kalm for all we know." Jessie waved it off, though mentally, she was just as worried sick about Meowth as her other friend was. Just as her stomach growled due to the lack of food, before she moaned, "And he's probably somewhere surrounded by food." as a mental image of Meowth laughing away happily while he is surrounded by hundreds of meatballs, fried chicken, all kinds of pizza, with many kinds of fruit and vegatables with milk shakes, juices, water and ice cream, eating away happily appeared in her mind.

"If your friend's in Kalm, maybe he would've found a place to rest up." Reno offered to cheer the two up, even though the continuous stomach growls was starting to make him feel hungry.

"We're going to Sector Five tomorrow?" Rude spoke up while changing the subject.

Reno shrugged and responded, "And what are we going to do at the company residential area?" before guessing, "Ah wait, you think there might be some of our staff there."

"There is a warehouse there." Rude corrected. "I'd like to secure some vehicles— and weapons."

"Weapons huh. Yeah, we'll need some." Reno sighed in agreement, thinking about the exhausted people of Midgar. Not to mention the people who couldn't conceal their discontent from them.

"You Turks might need weapons, but us Team Rocket don't. At least not dangerous stuff." Jessie piped up.

"Actually, Jess'. I think we really could use some training with a few things like that if we really want to become members of the Sailor Team." James pointed out, nervously, before he cried out in alarm when he tripped on something and fell face first onto the dirt ground(anime-style), causing his three other companions to pause and gaze down at what caused him to trip and clumsily fall in the first place.

What they saw, or rather, who they saw, gave them a moments of silence. On the ground, was a man with shaggy long brown hair, in a leather brown jacket, light-blue jeans and black dark brown boots, and like James, he was lying face down on the ground. James himself pushed himself up and turned to see who or what made him trip. When he saw the man, he immediately got up and stomped his foot, demanding angrily, "Hey! Watch where you're going! What're you doing lying out in the middle of the dark like that? It's not the kind of place to be sleeping or resting like that."

"I don't think he's sleeping, James." Jessie muttered, softly.

"Well, why else he'd be here? Unless he's unconscious due to being exhausted." James grumbled, kneeling down and touched the man's shoulder to shake him away, only to suddenly feel like his glove was touching not only the leather jacket, but also...something sticky. Letting go and looking at his palm, despite his clothed glove, he could see some kind of subtance, and as he and the others looked closer, a clear signs of the black stickiness nearly caked the man's head.

Suddenly James felt very uneasy, as he asked Reno and Rude, "This is normal?"

"...No." Reno replied, suddenly feeling that bad feeling as Team Rocket were feeling. Just then, his PHS buzzed in his pockets, causing him to retrieve it and answered after the second ring, "Reno here."

What he was hearing from the caller made his blood run cold. After the quick explanation, the red-haired Turk nodded with a short, "Understood." before hanging up and puts his phone away, before saying to his three companions, "Looks like things are rougher than we thought. Gotta head back to Kalm ASAP."

"What's going on?" Rude asked.

"Boss called." Reno began, "He and 'Lena and a bunch of people in a bar noticed a guy with the same black subtance and...dead. Caused by it."

This was enough for James to quickly pull out a hanky and wipe the black subtance from his glove as much as possible until he was convinced that it was all gone before throwing it away, before leaping to his feet and edged away, before whimpingly asked, "Do you think this guy is gone too?"

"I'm not touching him to check!" Jessie shook her head furiously. "That stuff could be contagious."

"With that guy not movin', I'd say there's at least 95% chance that he's good as dead." Reno muttered, concerned.

* * *

Back with Meowth and Rufus, the two of them were surrounded by a number of men, some of them armed, and all of them looking dangerously angry. Meowth didn't dare to move, or even speak, out of fear that it would just make things more complicated.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself in quite a mess, Mr. President," Said the unshaven man as he pointed his hunting rifle at Rufus, not even shifting his eyes to gaze at the terrifed feline that was unusual.

"Indeed. But now's the time that I fear most. There is nothing more frightening than a foolish mob," Rufus said as he looked into the red-stricken eyes of the man before him. He could see the hatred in them and was sure he was going to be killed, and how knew what would happen to Meowth if that happened. He could take out one or two of them with his hidden pistol but— There were three of them in his bedroom and he could hear a few more downstairs— It was impossible to kill them all.

"We might be foolish, but at least we know who should be taking the responsibility for everything that's happened." The unshaven man grunted.

"Oh? Then let me ask you this." Rufus inquired, questioning, "What will you do after you leave this house? Have you thought about your future?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are two kinds of people in this world. People who give orders and people who take orders. It is a question of one's abilities, not a trick question. Often when an incident occurrs, it is the ones who give orders that are made to take responsibility. As a result, those who remain lose their direction and panic arises. Then everything comes to a grinding halt."

"You don't plead for your life very well," The assailant sneered at Rufus.

' _That's because he hasn't done that yet. Come to think of it, he does sound calm about d'is._ ' Meowth thought to himself, but his lips trembled as he was strugging the fight off the urge to speak. Sometimes he wondered why he went through the hassle of teaching himself how to speak huma langauge. Oh wait, it was to impress a rich female Meowth who rejected him three times, first was that he was a street Meowth, second was because of what he did to himself and called him a freak, and the third time, when he won the battle against his former mentor Persian, and she still called him the 'Walking-Talking-Freak-Meowth'. That's why.

"You might be leading a number of people here, but how long will it last? What kind of future can you give them?" Rufus continued, ignoring the comment.

' _I don't think they even considered that, Sir._ ' Meowth though while giving the President a doubtful look, mentally at least.

"We're a foolish mob. As long as we can live for today, that's all that counts."

"No, not _"we"._ It's just you," Rufus said and he and Meowth were both aware the others were now looking over at their leader.

"You have some sort of plan?" Asked one of the other men.

Rufus turned to look at that man. He was in his thirties. He seemed to be a relatively wealthier man wearing an expensive looking but worn navy blue jacket and had a sturdy build. The President and Meowth watched as the conversation went between the men before them that had them cornered.

"Why of course. First I would secure my home. Kalm can't shelter all the Midgar refugees. It looks like you're one of the locals here—"

"Yeah."

"Do you want this town to become like Midgar?"

"—" The man was clearly imagining to himself what would happen.

"It's only natural we help the people who need refuge!" The man with the gun cut in as he was being ignored.

Rufus then said once more, "Take this for an example. What do you do when it rains? Where would the overwhelming number of people go? Perhaps anyone would provide them shelter out of good will but think about how big Midgar's population is. It may not be very big but you can't shelter them all. Can you lay their discontent and anxiety to rest? What can you tell them when all you care about is living for another day?"

"Shut up!" The man raised his voice. Rufus stayed calm and thought to himself he was right about the man. A military captain of a small team would try to carry out flashy jobs but on the other hand when it was one of a middle-sized team like this, it wasn't so easy to do.

"Well, you maybe right. What would your plan be?" The man in the blue jacket said with an understanding tone. Rufus changed his mind and thought perhaps this man was the real leader.

"It would cost my life to tell you."

"And what about your feline companion here? What's she to you?"

"Hey! Who says I'm a girl!?" Meowth blurted out angrily, only to cover his mouth in horror once he immediately realised he made the slip, especially with the shocked and stunned expressions on the intruders.

Rufus sighed, befoer answering, "Well...let's just say that _he_ came here just under five minutes before you all came in. So we only met today. Though I do request to leave him be, as he has friends of his own to locate."

The group glanced at each other, wondering what to do. What they decided next would only put Meowth into more trouble.

* * *

When Reno, Rude, Jessie and James finally arrived in Kalm, they noticed there was a big change since they left in the morning.

"That's a lot of refugees." James commented.

Jessie rolled her eyes, pointing out in annoyance, "Well, of course there are. Midgar's practically a giant dumpster now, no thanks to that giant ball of fire. If it weren't for the Sailor Twerp or her friends, we wouldn't be here now, would we?"

"I was talking about over that fancier building over there." James pointed back, pointing at a building that somewhat stood out a little.

When Jessie, Reno and Rude followed James' gaze, indeed the blue-haired man was right, as like at the entrance of Kalm, the sudden increase in people was no different at where they were heading towards to. There were some strangers coming and leaving from it. Suddenly both Reno and Rude tensed as they realised what was happening.

"Sir!" The two Turks cried out, alarmed. Without warning, the two of them broke into a run towards the building which Team Rocket realised was their 'home'.

"Hey, wait for us!" Jessie cried out as she and James both broke into a run to follow the Turks, but neither of the four could get inside. Peeking through the open door they saw men and women lying limp on the floor.

"AGH! They've got the same black icky stuff as the guy in the desert!" Jessie shrieked as she and the others realised that the people inside had the same symptoms as the man they saw just outside of Midgar — their clothes and bandages were soaked in black liquid — Many of them were gathered together.

Reno narrowed in eyes in concern, before giving out an order to his companions, "Rude, you check the first floor. You two, stay right here and don't go near them if you wanna stay alive. I'll check the second floor."

Reno made his way up to the second floor careful not to step on the ill. However, it was the same on the second floor. Perplexed that there were no signs of Rufus, Reno gave up and returned downstairs where Rude and Team Rocket were.

"He's not down here." Rude told him.

"Damn it." Reno grunted, "Why did it have to happen _now_?"

"Um, maybe we should worry about ourselves before we end up getting what these people got." Jessie muttered scaredly as she and James shuddered, terrified.

Reno noticed one of the ill glaring at him and smiled back insincerely, before he and Team Rocket urged Rude out, with the duo from the future humming innocently and scaredly, just as Tseng and Elena had returned. When the Wutaiian gave his second in command a questioning look as well as a concerned look, Reno immediately told him, trying to surmise the situation, "Boss, our house is overtaken, and the President is missing."

"We must find him." Tseng said, adressing his subordinates. "He may have been abducted. We have to confirm if anyone knows what happened." while deciding to question about Jessie and James later.

"I'll ask the people inside the house. They're less likely to threaten me," Elena said just as she was about to go inside.

James panicked as he cried out to her, "Hey, you don't wanna go in there! There are people that are dangerously sick!"

While deciding to question who the man with the blue hair is later, Elena rolled her eyes as she told him, Jessie and the very concerned Reno, "If it was contagious then I would have been infected already."

"Actually, I think she's right." Reno agreed, after realising that the youngest Turk had a point.

"Well, that's a good point." James thought, after thinking about it.

Jessie on the other hand, remained uncertain as she said, "I think I still need some convincing."

Ignoring what Team Rocket said, Tseng then ordered the other Turks, "Go find any witnesses." before turning to the future duo and inquired, "I may not know who you two are, but given that you were both with Reno and Rude, I would kindly request for your aid for witnesses as well."

"What do you think, Jessie?" James asked as he glanced at his partner-in-crime.

"Well, there's nothing else we can do and maybe we'll find Meowth while we're act it." Jessie suggested.

With that in mind, the Turks and Team Rocket split up into town.

* * *

 _With Jessie..._

"Um, excuse me, but uh..." Jessie began to an elderly couple who glared back at her, before marching off.

"Go away, ShinRa scum!" The old lady grunted angrily.

This made Jessie angry as she yelled back at the retreating couple, "Hey, I'm only asking for some questions on a missing guy and a missing feline!"

* * *

 _With James..._

"Have you seen anything with expensive clothing or a feline with a gold charm on his head?" James asked nicely to a woman in her early thirties and her young daughter.

"If you're talking about the President, then I'm asking you to leave us alone." The mother said angrily before ushering her daughter and herself away from him, while James sighed in defeat.

* * *

 _With Jessie..._

"A cat with a charm with the President? Must be something from the science lab! You ShinRa people are crazy, especially with the rumors being true!" A woman in her forties yelled at Jessie while running back and forth with supplies that she had towards some refugees that needed food, not even offering Jessie any.

"Why would Meowth be from a science lab?" Jessie groaned in annoyance.

"I don't know! You work for ShinRa!"

* * *

 _With James..._

 _ **CLANG!**_

James was met in the face by a frying pan which knocked him backwards onto the ground, having a lovely red frying pan mark done by an angry single elderly woman who yelled at him, "And stay away, ShinRa fiend!" before slamming the door shut, locking him outside.

"This is what you get for keeping the Team Rocket name and uniform." James grumbled to himself. "People immediately get supicious, no matter where you are."

* * *

 _With Jessie..._

"You're not planning on kidding me, are you?" A woman in her twenties asked supiciously as Jessie asked about Rufus and Meowth.

"No, I just want to find Mr. Fancy-Pants and my feline companion." Jessie groaned while feeling a migrain forming in her head.

The woman glared at her, before walking off, saying, "Nice try, lady. Very amusing on your jokes to try and get me to believe the Company who didn't even stop Meteor."

Jessie watched her go, before angrily shouted with a fist in the air, "So you think I'm making things up, HUH!?" before sighing in defeat. This was getting her nowhere, and as far as everyone else's concerned, she and James were members of ShinRa despite not being seen with the Turks.

"Wobbuffect!" Wobbuffect exclaimed, while coming out of it's Pokeball again cluelessly.

"And you're just as useless." Jessie grunted at her Pokemon, recalling it back before storming off to return to the Turks, saying to herself, "This is pointless. I might as well _really_ work for ShinRa if people are hating me just by looking at me...AND I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING WRONG TO THEM!"

* * *

 _With James..._

"Please hear me out! I don't want any trouble. All I want is to know where my friend and someone in fancy clothing are!" James wheeped while on his knees and his hands clamped together, tears falling as he pathetically begged, "Pretty _pleeeease?_ "

The only response he got was a good punch by a muscular guy in a group of five, which sent James comically flying into the air as he was blasting off against, screaming, "This is gonna hurt!" and disappeared briefly into the sky, twinkling like a star which suited well for the starry night sky as the sun had set hours ago.

* * *

As Reno, Rude and Elena returned to Tseng near the entrance of Kalm, the Turk Leader was left with the report on how the people they met were only filled with discontent and hatred towards Shinra. It wasn't long before Jessie came back with an annoyed look on her face, which told them that she was met with the same result despite her and James not being members of ShinRa.

"You look like you had a rough night." Reno said to the irritated woman.

"Wouldn't you be if you're accusingly mistaken to work for ShinRa? Everytime I ask or even go near people, they immediately think that I am!" Jessie grunted. Before asking, "By the way, where's James?"

Her question was answered when all five of them heard screaming from a familiar person coming skyward, and when they looked up, James was decending rapidly before he crashed into the ground comically, half buried as he made a hole that was shaped like him. "Oh, there he is." Jessie muttered with a sweatdrop, but not surprised.

"I don't want to know." Reno sighed in exasperation.

James managed to half-conscious pull himself out, groaning as he replied, "You really _don't_ want to know." before collasping back into the hole, passing out.

"It can't be helped in this situation," Tseng said, looking over at the ill and wounded who couldn't even walk on their own. Even turning down two people who had no connections with ShinRa were obviously driven blind by anyone who were wearing any kinds of uniform. ' _Even if there were witnesses none of them would tell us anything_.' He thought to himself.

As they had no lead on the whereabouts of Rufus, nor did Jessie and James had any lead on where Meowth could be, it appeared that the six of them were stuck together on their own in a search that could very well take days, weeks or Leviathan forbid, months before they could learn anything. Right now, the only thing the Turks can do was find another place to stay for the night and bring Team Rocket with them since the duo had nowhere else to go and were turned down by anyone else due to their uniforms.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that it's late again. Having trouble in making this more eventful than the original "Case of ShinRa" story to bring in more depth of the Turks as well as the depths of Rufus and Meowth. I'll update this story as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4: Not much of leads

**Author's note: I think we'll be lucky if I finish at least some of my stories by the beginning of next year. They are very slow, and I'm deepily sorry about this. But I have every intention to finish them. In any case, here's chapter four(finally) of Case of Team Rocket.**

 **I don't own anything here.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Not much of leads.

Jessie and James followed the four Turks out of Kalm despite the protests of having to walk back and forth in the middle of the night despite the dangers of monsters such as Guardhounds in the area. They made it back to the Midgar Ruins and entered a surprisingly still intact homey residental houses in Sector Five.

Along the way to the house, Elena managed to buy some food supplies and considering how exhausted everyone was, they all gathered in the living room that would be enough for them to sleep in.

"We're doomed." James moaned, as he sat on the floor, knees up to his chest. "How are we gonna survive in this old fancy house?"

"Well, at least we're not in an Igloo in the middle of the mountain or freezing to death." Jessie sighed as she also sat on the floor as well with her partner in crime, which unfortunately made her stomach growl again for demanding for food. "The only down side is that there's no snow or Soy Sauce to make my Mom's Snow Rolls."

James cringed in disgust, leaning back a little, "Please don't say that. Can't we at least talk about something more substantial?"

"Snowgasbord is substantial!" Jessie argued.

"Not if you put snow in roast potatos or drown your food in soy sauce!" James half-yelled back, angrily.

"What the hell is a snowgasbord?" Reno's voice cut through the arguing as he came into the living room, adding as he held a confused and disgusted look, "And why the hell would anyone put snow in roast potatos and add soy sauce in it?"

"It's something Jessie used to eat alot of whenever it snowed where she came from." James answered dully.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with it. Besides, we had to at least eat something." Jessie pointed out, before dreamily adding, "How I miss Mom's Snow Rolls, Snow Potatos with Sour Cream and my favorite, Snow Pudding."

The redhaired Turk's eyes widened in disbelief as he muttered, "You can't be serious. You mean your Ma' made meals out of snow?"

"Well, I didn't grow up in the rich house, now did I?" Jessie deadpanned.

"Ah, so you lived in a village when you were a kid." Reno guessed, getting the picture. That reminded him of a lot of people he's met via becoming a Turk years ago.

"Well, I guess you could say that." The pink-haired woman shrugged. "Don't tell me no one around here has meals made out of snow?"

Reno shook his head, "The only thing I pretty much had when it comes to cold food when it comes to snow is Snowcones at Icicle Inn. I think SnowPudding is the only thing from where you come from is the most decent food to have. The rest, no offence, is just gross."

"Welcome to my world." James sighed, before his stomach growled once more. "Talking about all of this is making me very hungry, though."

"Thanks for remindin' me, 'cause there's apples on the table." Reno suddenly remembered.

* * *

Apples, he said. That's what Team Rocket were expecting. When the trio arrived in the kitchen at the table, there was a bowl that Rude had found and cleaned, and while the Turks gathered around for a late dinner, Jessie and James just stared at...what looked like apples. But unlike the normal red, yellow and green apples, these were purplely blue.

"Those apples look unhealthy." Jessie commented.

"Are you sure these aren't poison?" James asked, uncertainly.

"You don't have any Dumbapples in the future?" Reno asked, slightly surprised, as where Tseng, Rude and Elena.

"Dumbapples?" The duo asked, dumbfounded. That question was enough to answer the redhead's question.

"Their other name is Banora White." Elena began, "The reason why they're called Dumbapples is because the trees grow the fruit at random times during the year."

"Well, that explains everything about the name." James slumped.

"I can assure you they are not poison." Tseng told the duo.

Despite the assurence, Jessie and James hesitated a little, until finally after a second or two the former approached the table and took a seat, carefully picking up an apple while muttering, "Well, if I wasn't totally famished, I wouldn't even consider tasting this stuff, but..."

But as Jessie took a bite, she was more than surprised. "Tasty!"

"Tastes sweet." James added as he joined the group and happily ate his apple, saying after chewing and swallowing each bite, "Tastes like Pears, and it's yummy. It's delicious, and nutritous and...there's a bunch of them."

"Well, at least their stomachs are happy." Reno chuckled a little. He then frowned a little in concern before turning to Tseng, inquiring, "So, what's the verdict, boss?"

"For now, we must get some rest after dinner. Then starting early tomorrow, we begin searching for information of Rufus's whereabouts. And the whereabouts of Jessie and James' friend, as well." Tseng explained, before adding, "And as such due to the ShinRa Manor in Kalm no longer an optain, this will be our new office until further notice."

"Makes sense." Reno nodded in agreement, "Too bad we could be easily found in this place and that people are stuck here in Midgar."

The Wutaiian Turk nodded, "Midgar will be abandoned sooner or later due to this new disese. However, the sooner everyone is out of Midgar, the better. Especially if we want to avoid conflict with angry citizens, and the weapons that are still here."

"Why don't we spread out a rumor?" Elena spoke up, getting her superiors' attention.

"What rumor?" Reno asked, which also got Jessie and James' attentions as the duo paused in their eating.

The blond-haired woman suggested, "...What if we make up a false claim that Midgar is going to soon collapse?"

The three male Turks glanced at each other in thought of Elena's words. That didn't seem like a bad idea. Plus, making a little bit of panic could get everyone out of Midgar quicker and also keep refugees' hands off the weapons and other secrets of ShinRa.

"Sounds good." Reno spoke up, with Rude nodding in agreement.

"An execellent idea, Elena." Tseng agreed with approval.

"...Uh, excuse me for interrupting, but what about us?" James spoke up, pointing at himself and Jessie.

"Considering that you both agreed in joining us in our search in return for joining you in your search, it's best to keep a low profile to avoid suspiction." Tseng said with seriousness.

Reno thought how to keep said low profile which could prove to be quite difficult before a crazy idea entered his mind. He turned to his friends and this time came up with a suggestion of his own, "Why don't we have these two guys disguise themselves as us? Ya' know, like have them pretend that they're Turks."

"Like new rookies?" Rude spoke up, starting to get what his partner was talking about.

"You mean join you?" Jessie asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Reno nodded, grinning, starting to get excited. "Hey, you both could be temporary Turks."

"You mean like a job offer?" James asked, sounding interested despite knowing what Turks really do, based on Sailor Moon's description.

"While you're here until you find your friend and a way back home." Tseng replied, taking to accept this new idea as well. It would make things a little easier despite knowing that either way Team Rocket would get into trouble.

"Well, that would make sense." James thought.

"I think I still need some convincing." Jessie thought, not sure herself.

"Come on, guys." Reno said, "Think about it. Don't you want find your friend soon? Together, we can find both of them."

Jessie and James glanced at each other, thinking about it before coming to a decision. It did make sense to disguise themselves as part of ShinRa, especially since, despite their uniforms, everyone else in the past thought they worked for ShinRa and thus were up to no good. If they wanted to believe Team Rocket were part of ShinRa, they might as well look the part since denying it in words wasn't enough.

"Well, we might as well, since we have no clue where to start looking ourself or even have an idea how we got here in the first place and how to get back to the future." Jessie finally replied, with James nodding in agreement.

Reno's grin grew wider, "Great! You two are members of the Turks now." then he suggested, "First off, we better give you guys a couple of uniform, so that way nobody will suspeact that you two are from the future."

"First off, we must rest." Tseng reminded.

"Right. I knew that." Reno replied.

* * *

 _Two weeks later..._

Meowth layed on the bed of what seemed to be the basement he and Rufus were imprisoned in, groaning. It's been two weeks since both of them were taken away from the house. After the President was disarmed, both of them were knocked out with a drug before taking them away so neither of them knew where they were. At least it seemed like two weeks.

"You would think that Mutten guy would've talked about something else and let us go by now." Meowth was grumbling to Rufus who still sat in his wheelchair. Both of them were chained around their ankles with heavy chains which were attached firmly onto a hook on the wall.

"Considering how Mutten would possibly want information from me, I doubt he has plans on releasing us." Rufus pointed out. He glanced around the room once more, "An interior completely in red. It looks high class but he has some bad tastes."

The Scratch-Cat Pokemon sat up while giving the President a skeptical look, pointing out, "There's bad high-class tastes and then there's a horrible taste in making this room like out of a horror movie."

The more he'd been stuck here in the past, the more Meowth realised that this world was thousands of years ahead of Earth; everything was modern like in the future. How this world would eventually be reduced to splitting up into millions of other worlds and revert to either medivel, or high-tech or normal-tech or fairy-tale times depending which world you were in was beyond him. At least here, he could say things that are the same as what he's grown up in.

There were some furniture that were in the form of men and woman that were half monster, which matched his description of the room almost like out of a horror movie. Neither Meowth or Rufus had any idea if this was a villa or not, and had no idea who the people where above them as the two could hear a large number of people walking around on the floor above.

The man named Mutten, the one in the blue jacket, had given the two his name even though Meowth and Rufus didn't know if it was his real name or not. It didn't help that the very thought of Mutten maybe possessing such a room to confine people gave Meowth and Rufus the shivers as the chains kept them both from moving freely. Both of them were robbed of their freedom, it seemed Mutten also considered the two as guests. A well mannered middle-aged woman who seemed to live in the house would come feed and take care of them. However, it seemed she was ordered not to answer anything.

An old doctor came to have a look at Rufus once. After giving him a simple inspection, the doctor prescribed some medicine and left. Rufus couldn't ask if he knew he was the Shinra President. He had thought about raising his voice when someone entered the room but he couldn't imagine what would happen afterwards.

"I suppose that is another way to describe it." Rufus replied in agreement. ' _Well, at least I have a good company and someone to talk to, whether he is human or not._ ' He thought to himself.

"By the way, Sir." Meowth spoke up, deciding to change the subject to get his mind off the 'Nightmare Room' he'd called it. "Is it true you're really gonna use what's left of Midgar to build a new town?"

Every few days Mutten would appear. He was trying to learn the development plans Rufus had for Midgar. Rufus had thought about saying his plans were entirely dependant on the information the Turks gathered but even if he did, he probably wouldn't be permitted to contact them. Claiming that he didn't have enough information at hand, Rufus only let Mutten hear a small portion of his plan. First he will build a town on the east side of Midgar. The land was level there and work would be easier. They could use the scrap from Midgar as resources. All the machinery or tools they needed to cut and join everything together can be retrieved from the warehouse in Sector Five. He hasn't told Meowth everything either, slightly concerned.

On the other hand, Rufus found he can trust the Pokemon more than he can trust Mutten.

"People need a place to live after what's happened, and Midgar is much too large to rebuild. Much of it has been destroyed as it was the direct target of Meteor. Kalm is overloaded with refugees, and Junon is much too far, as are other cities and towns of the world." Rufus explained and that was the truth.

"D'at makes sense. Goin' back an forth to a town d'at is much closer sounds like the best idea in the long history of good ideas." Meowth commented, folding his arms to his chest. "But I'm gettin' a feelin' that ain't your only plan."

"Are all Pokemon in the future this intelligent as you are?" Rufus inquired.

Meowth shrugged, "Well, we all do have our own brains. But I'm the only one who can make blueprints and help direct other people like Jessie and James to build things like secret bases." before slumping in defeat, "But it's too bad they always get trashed by the Sailor Twerps, especially the Twerp's Pikachu most of the time."

"I see." Rufus replied. Perhaps he could tell Meowth of the rest of his plans. At least he wouldn't have to worry about the Pokemon killing him. The same could not be said about Mutten. Rufus thought he could only drag out time this way. If Mutten learned everything from him, he would be killed. He smiled bitterly as he thought of himself as a bard that had to weave a new story to entertain the king every night or be sentenced to death.

The day that Rufus and Mutten trusting each other is nothing more than a wishful thinking.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Jessie, James and the Turks, they were still trying to locate Meowth and Rufus. So far, no luck. The two former members of Team Rocket put their old uniforms aside for the time being and instead now wore Turk uniforms to disguise themselves as new members of the Turks.

With little fuel, they gathered information on the situation that was happening around them, and just now the group gathered back at their temporarely office in Sector Five.

"We've got trouble." Reno reported, panting a little after he, Jessie and James had to race back. "Some of the remaining army from Junon have taken over the head office. I think there are about a hundred of them. Some guy named, _"Gate"_ something from military school is leading them."

"We overheard a group of people not too far from here talk about it." James added.

Tseng frowned in concern, inquiring, "What's he after?"

"Not sure." Reno shook his head, "Looks like they're making preparations for some kind of assembly."

"I don't know about you, but I have a bad feeling about this." Jessie said, sounding concerned.

"I agree." Tseng replied, before giving out a new order, "Elena and I will look further into the situation. Reno, Rude, Jessie and James, secure the weapons that we need."

"Yes, sir." The Turks, including Jessie and James, replied.

* * *

Reno, Rude, Jessie and James made their way to the warehouse next to the Mako Reactor 5, as Sector Five was the Shinra Residential Area filled with a number of houses built next to one another but, only those with a pass could enter the warehouse built next to the Mako reactor. It was surrounded by a high wall and there was only one entrance. There was a large solid gate that won't open without the right passkey. However, there was also an emergency passkey that only staff of certain high status knew that allowed them to bypass and change the main keys too.

But as they rounded the corner, all four of them heard some kind of strange skittering noise that made them stop in their tracks. The two Turks held out their arms to keep Team Rocket silent before the four of them peered around the corner. To the latter two's shock and disbelief as they sweatdropped, a huge monster skittered around, as though looking for something. It looked like a giant Praying Mantis, and not a very friendly one at that. The group waited before it was out of site as it dwelved deeper into the ruins.

"What in the world was that thing?" Jessie asked, shocked.

"I don't recall the Sailor Twerp mention anything about that giant bug." James muttered, scaredly.

"Ah, hell." Reno groaned, "It was a Kimara Bug. The bigger ones are the grown ups and the only way to get rid of them is soaking them with Water or Watera Materia, or push them into a lake where they drown. The babies are a little easier to get rid of and stand no chance against any kinds of attacks since their shells are a lot softer."

"Meteor must have drawn them out from the sewers, or perhaps they're out at this time of day for desperation for food." Rude added.

' _At least they're not from Giant Land._ ' Jessie thought to herself, shivering. Aloud, she said, "Well, they're not gonna be having much luck here."

"I do hope they're scavengers, because I certainly don't want to be on their menu." James shuddered. Not to mention that he could just imagine what Misty's reaction would be if she was here. She'd run away screaming to the other side of the planet and he'd be tempted to join the little orange-haired twerp.

Reno chuckled weakly, " _Well_ , they do attack anyone at first sight, and they're sure as hell mean and pack a punch. So the best thing to do if you wanna avoid making contact is just basically ignore them in general."

"And I thought the Beedrills in the future were bad enough." Jessie sighed.

"Don't tell me there are bug-type of Pokemon too." Reno groaned.

James nodded, "Unfortunately, and some of the bug types are not real friendly either. Beedrills are one of the worst when they sting you like normal bees, only you get larger stings. The two of us and Meowth always had lousy luck when it comes to those things." gesturing at himself and Jessie.

"Ouch." Reno winched, and Rude decided not to comment. Both men were certainly glad not to had that problem, at least.

The four of them continued their way to the warehouse before all of them stood just outside of the gate, quickly entering the passkey that Tseng told them and arrived at the main warehouse door but it was already open, much to their concern.

"Do you think that army did this?" Jessie asked.

"Probably." Rude replied with a shrug.

"Which means they're already in there too. C'mon, let's go." Reno said, carefully taking the lead.

* * *

Cautiously the four of them made their way to Sector Eight's warehouse that also stored some weapons. On their way through Sector Four they noticed the door for warehouse dispatchments there was also open. Hearing voices not too far from where they were, Team Rocket and the Turks hid themselves in the shadows to investigate. The four of them peeked from behind the corner to see the army, their eyes widening in surprise. Despite that Rude wore sunglasses, even his brows widened.

"That's not an army. They're just normal people." James whispered, dumbfounded and quite annoyed.

"Yeah, they're just average civilians." Reno added, brows knitted together briefly. True to his word, there were people that were young and old, women and men going in and out of the warehouse. Even children.

"Sector Four's warehouse holds construction tools and machinery." Rude explained to the other three, as he, Reno, Jessie and James saw the people carrying away medium-sized machinery while the children were carrying smaller tools such as drills.

"What are they going to do with it all?" Reno wondered, not liking the looks of this.

Jessie gave him a deadpanned look, and said sarcastically, "Well, they're not gonna use those to light a candle on a birthday cake, that's for sure."

Just then, the four of them heard cheers coming from Sector Five, which made them realise that the civilians managed to open the door there too. The group glanced at each other before hurrying towards there. Just as they feared, they could see people about to enter the warehouse.

"This is bad." Rude whispered, his voice on edge. "The emergency fuel supplies are in the Sector Five warehouse."

"You mean Mako?" Reno asked, worried.

"No. It's gasoline that we made for emergencies. We'll need it."

The redhead signed, placing a hand to his face, groaning, "Well, this is just great."

"Since there's so many of them, I don't think fighting our way through will help." Jessie muttered.

James gave his friends a concerned look before suggesting, "Wouldn't it be easier to just talk to them peacefully?"

"I was about to say that." Reno nodded in agreement, as did his partner. Wanting to settle the situation in a peaceful way, the four of them went to stand before the crowd. Clearing his throat, which caught the civilians' attentions and when they all turned around, quickly becoming nervous at the four's appearence, Reno spoke in a non-threatening voice, "We're personnel from Shinra Company—Who's in charge here?"

The people were silent, until a young, well-dressed woman carefully approached the Turks, saying, "I am." and needless to say, she couldn't be anymore than in her teens; fifteen or sixteen to say the least.

"Yeah?" Reno gazed at her, then questioned, still in a low voice, "And what are you doing?"

The young woman looked anxious, before she explained, "We were told to collect the machinery we needed to build a town from—"

"By who?" Reno cut her off.

"Mr. Kylegate from the army."

Ah, so it was Kylegate. That explained the name. Reno nodded, before questioning the teenager once more, "So it's this Kylegate that told you the passkey to open the gate and warehouse door?"

The young woman nodded, "Yes. Did we do something wrong? We heard that the Shinra Army are now independent and were starting to rebuild the town so we came here as volunteers."

"Volunteers?" Jessie and James asked, confused and surprised. Reno and Rude looked at each other as the girl continued to look at them anxiously. They were curious what the army was up to but the girl and the rest of the people really did seem to be simply volunteers. Not to mention that what the young lady had told them about the ShinRa Army being independent and were looking for ways to rebuild the town meant something.

"Well, if you're just taking those tools then there won't be any problems." Reno said, nodding at Rude, Jessie and James slightly.

"But only take the fuel you need for the time being. It must be rationed." Rude quickly added.

"Yes, sir." The young woman replied.

The girl then went back to work with the other volunteers, with Reno, Rude, Jessie and James watching watching over them until they finished. They watched the last person carrying a small electric generator leave the gates. The volunteers were very happy and gave their thanks to the four.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this Kylegate person?" James muttered once the civilians left.

"He's from military school. Guys like him are more crazy than others." Jessie said, worriedly, "At least that's what I think."

"At least Midgar has a bright future." Reno shrugged, feeling a little more at ease.

"We can't say that yet." Rude pointed out to his partner. "We must secure transport, weapons and fuel. Then we have to change all the passkeys. The doors and gates–everything."

"That's gonna take all day." James moaned, knowing that such a task isn't going to be take a simple few hours.

"And all night from the looks of it." Jessie added.

Reno shrugged, "Sorry, guys. But we don't have much of a choice. Better get this over with. The sooner we get this seen to, the better."

But before the four of them could even move to begin and continue their task, a chilling voice made them stop, one that Reno and Rude recongised, and both of them sworn their hearts froze all together.

"Going somewhere?" A female voice inquired evilly.

The Turks and Team Rocket spun around, their widened as as four men, in ShinRa Army uniforms were holding up rifles aimed directly at them. In between them was a scarred woman, blond hair that was burnt off that made her look like she had none left, her face badly chunked off, wearing a hospital gown that also seen better days, and her right leg missing, replaced by a metal pole, using another pole as a cane. But that smile never left her lips.

No, it couldn't be...

"I'm afraid your time is time, Turks. Kya-hahahaha!" The woman laughed.

"Who's she supposed to be?" Jessie asked, nervously.

"And what exactly does she want?" James squeaked.

"Oh, no." Rude muttered.

Reno almost couldn't breathe, as terror filled his expression that he failed to hide. Finally, he managed to stutter one name he and the other Turks didn't think they would speak of again.

"Scarlet." Reno managed.

* * *

 **A/N: I did say some changes were made from the original Case of ShinRa story to give the Turks more story time. I'll try and update this again real soon.**

 **See you then!**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories-The Bad and the Good

**Author's note: Now that "Sailor Moon: Spirits Within" is finished, I can continue on this, though I might start on "Sailor Moon: Calling" at some point...assuming if I don't have to delay anything to get a new computer by this weekend or Christmas. *Sigh*. Anyway, let's continue on.**

 **I don't own anything here.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Memories-The Bad and the Good.

"Scarlet." Reno managed to mutter, in almost pure horror and disbelief. How the hell can it be? Reno was positively certain that Scarlet was toast along with Heidegger when AVALANCHE, Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran had defeated them in that Proud Clod Weapon, which, as far as the Turks and even Rufus were concerned, and even Reeve, looked more like a potato.

"Uh...could you repeat that?" Jessie requested, nervously. If even Reno and Rude(despite the latter's sunglasses) looked horrified, then this Scarlet woman who looked like she'd been in an oven and got burnt nearly to crisp or charcoal.

"Scarlet was the Head of the Weapons Development, and was presumed dead along with Heidegger who was the Director of the Turks and Head of the ShinRa Army, killed by the hands of AVALANCHE and their three allies." Rude explained. If one could guess, that was probably the longest he'd ever spoke since Team Rocket had none him and Reno, along with Tseng and Elena.

Now James was even more nervous, as he muttered, "Well, considering that this is the same Scarlet as the one that was supposed to be dead, I'd guess that she somehow survived it and went into hiding until now."

"Your guess is as good as any. Not to mention most likely the best case, or in this case, the worst case scenario." Reno agreed.

"I see that you both had turned traitors of MY Company and hired two new underlings who don't look like they have a clue on what they're doing to continue business of ShinRa, thinking that I was dead, hmm?" Scarlet smirked, quite evilly, which made her look like the undead that was recovering and thus, looked downright evil.

"Your Company?" Reno asked, brows furrowing in disgust, trying his best to replace his fear for favor of anger.

"What did you expect? You two know as well as I do that Rufus was killed and nothing was left of him when Diamond WEAPON destroyed the Office. The next highest ranked successors of ShinRa were Heidegger and myself." Scarlet explained.

"Reeve failed to mention that when we met up with him during the evacuation of Midgar weeks back." The redhead muttered. Oh, he was very aware of what happened to the office. What he and the other Turks hadn't been aware of was that Scarlet and Heidegger attempted to take over the Company under belief that the President was killed. If that was the case, then could have those two plotted to take over if anything happened to Rufus? Or was their plan to kill him in cold blood the similiar way Sephiroth had done to the former President, only to take over the Company then?

Both optains were plausible, and it made Reno's stomach turn uncomfortably at those thoughts.

Scarlet scoffed. "So you let him out too, huh? Or perhaps it was AVALANCHE, and that Sailor Brat with her enlarge rat friend and overgrown lizard friend..." she scowled in utter disgust, "Those terrorists and SeeDs...destroying my ultimate weapon and forcing me into hiding before I could even order all of Midgar to be imprisoned!"

"You and Heidegger planned on assassinating the President once the world was saved, didn't you?" Rude inquired in disgust.

"Either that, or wait until something happened to him so that you two could take over, trapping everyone in Midgar and leaving all of them to die at the hands of Meteor or you two by the army, is that right? Either one of those optains lead to the same result: The Company is yours for taking and no one would stop you." Reno added in equal disgust. "I'd say that you and Heidegger were the REAL traitors. You both, and Hojo who wanted to give Sephiroth more power which could've destroyed the entire world!"

"That's a little bit too much for a take over, don't you think?" James commented, flinching.

"I wouldn't mind being stinking rich and having my own business, but even _I_ wouldn't go as far as doing something like that." Jessie muttered with a huge sweatdrop.

"You two runts stay out of this!" Scarlet yelled at the two former Team Rocket members. "Rules are no one knows of this; not even new rookies of the department that had betrayed ShinRa in the first place and should've been dealt with had it not been for the brat!"

"What did you just say!?" Jessie shouted back, glaring at the scarred woman.

"Jessie, arguing with an evil Weapons Developer is a really bad idea." James tried to reason with his partner in crime, but as usual, it was futile.

"I don't care who she thinks she is! For one thing, she's not even the Turks' boss anymore!" Jessie pointed out, still glaring heatedly at Scarlet, then continued right at the other woman, "And let me tell you something, sister! What good would you and Heady-whatever his name is-be if the entire Planet was destroyed, huh!? If that giant fiery rock crash landed, ShinRa would've been useless and non-existant by now!"

Scarlet just laughed, as though Jessie's argument was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. "Kya-hahahaha! Even if that had happened, at least all of the dead would know that Heidegger and I were the true leaders of the Company and thus, it would give us the power to control them even in the Lifestream! All who'd even tried to enter or leave Midgar would all face death penalty. They could've rotted in the Slums and only us would remain."

"Is that your excuse?" Reno asked, furious. "Was that the same thing you thought of if our late Turks hadn't destroyed Zinconiade Fuhito had summoned before Sephiroth returned? That if the world was destroyed, you, the old President and Heidegger would even take over the Lifestream and be remembered with fear and control? If I didn't know any better, then you're no matter than what Hojo had in mind; except in his case, he wanted the world to be destroyed to prove the Jenova Theory."

"Well, none of that would've happened if Fuhito hadn't gone and did that in the first place with that AVALANCHE. You forget that all of this mess started seven years ago, first with that traitor 1st Class Genesis when he deserted." Scarlet sneered coldly.

' _Genesis?_ ' Team Rocket thought in their minds. That name rang a bell. They hadn't got the full details of the man, but according to the Sailor Team who had gone to destroy Ultimecia, Genesis, SOLDIER 1st Class, had deserted and had gotten others involved, and if they had to guess, he somehow went to sleep and returned and secretly aided them with the Nightmare version of Axel and Darkrai. In the future, the guy apparently went back asleep after Ultimecia was destroyed for good.

Jessie and James then quickly realised, here in the past, the past self of Genesis was still somewhere in this original world, sleeping away and slowly into the present.

"That's an entirely different thing." Reno pointed out. "It was more Hollander's fault than anything else. Hell, as far as history goes, it was ShinRa who started this whole mess when Sephiroth was born because of Hojo, and it was ShinRa who nearly destroyed the world. Sure we did our best to keep it safe from Fuhito, and our family's lives were lost in saving the world, just a day before it faced another calamity that was Sephiroth."

The redhead paused, before admitting, "Come to think of it, all of this really started with Jenova 2,000 years ago. That friggin' Alien was the start of the world facing tons of crisises, and now with these new diesese killing people from left to right, humanity's never gonna get a break anymore at this rate."

"Which is why I'm here to finish what should've been done. I have no desire to die before any of you remaining Turks or any of those who still stand in my way." Scarlet spat.

"What's that got to do with past grudges against the Turks?" James inquired, blinking. Jessie, Reno and Rude were equally confused.

As if to answer the question, with some difficulty due to having rendered in having one leg, Scarlet leaned against her walking-stick to lift up a little bit of her gown, stopping at just at her upper thigh. The unmistakable black subtance that was on many people was clearly seen, and from the looks of it, it was spreading and becoming increasingly worse.

"You have the same subtance." Rude muttered. He wasn't entirely certain if he should be concerned or relieved.

Reno let out a soft whistle when he saw it. "That sucks."

"So you see why I now have full advantage to kill you both, after you tell me where that little blond rookie of yours is so I can finish her off as well. Then, I will find AVALANCHE, and the SeeDs and kill them as well." Scarlet sneered. She turned her attention to Jessie and James and added, "And your new rookies will be joining you."

"Hey, who gave you the right to decide who lives and who doesn't!?" Jessie yelled.

"Let me reprise that; Rufus is dead." Scarlet sneered, "I lost Heidegger, but that fat baffoon was useless anyway. ShinRa is now my company! We can rebuild it the way I see fit!"

Reno had to refrain himself to mention that Rufus was still alive, because if knew, if Scarlet knew, then the President's life was even more danger if the former Head of Weapons Development found him first. He had to buy himself, Rude, Jessie and James time to escape. But with four ShinRa grunts holding their weapons steadily at them to fire at Scarlet's command at any moment, it was difficult.

"Now then, where is your rookie Turk?" Scarlet demanded, "Tell me now, so I can kill you all quickly."

"You think we're gonna tell ya so you can kill 'Lena?" Reno sneered in anger. He had to refrain in saying that Tseng was still alive as well.

"She's that wretched dead Turk's sister. She deserves punishment just for being related." Scarlet hissed. "All relatives of your Turks' punishment is death because they are related. In order to keep ShinRa going, they must die."

"Don't you dare say anything like that about Roselind!" Reno growled, trying to keep his temper under control. "She died because of the honor of ShinRa and the Turks! None of our comrades' families deserve what you think is yours to take!"

This was a bluff. All of the former Turks had indeed lived and had departed after the Evacuation was finished. When he, Elena, Rude and Tseng had seen them again, Reno had thought it was a hallucination done by Meteor's destructive power. But when Elena had embraced and reunited with her older sister Roselind, the redhead knew that it was real. He had wanted to do the same thing to the other Turks, but back then, they had work to do.

"Fine. Then I will find your wrench myself and get rid of you while I'm here." Scarlet scoffed, as her men aimed more directly at the two Turks and two Team Rocket members. "Fi-"

Before Scarlet could even say it, she was cut off when James suddenly cried out, screaming pointing at what was behind the five people, "Look out! There's a large Kimara Bug behind you!"

"Don't listen to that man!" Scarlet snapped at the four guards, completely unaware that there was indeed a Kimara Bug behind her. "Fi-UGH!" she was cut off again when the apparently angry giant insect glomped on top of her from behind, pinning her to the ground and began mauling at her.

"Miss Scarlet!" The four soldiers cried out in alarm, and while turning back backs on the Turks and Team Rocket, opened fire on the creature with their rifles to save her. Unfortunately, as only water elements can harm it, their gunshots bounced off from it's hard shell. It only made it angry.

"Do-don't just stand there! Kill it!" Scarlet shouted, before having her face shoved to the ground. Her command didn't do much, as the Kimara Bug turned it's attention on the four men, stomping over before whacking one to the ground, the three the same fate.

Seeing how Scarlet and her little army were busy with the unexpected guest which had saved the four others' lives, Reno turned to his friends, saying hurriedly, "Let's get the hell outta here while they're busy!"

The group nodded before making a run for it in the opposite direction. Scarlet saw them while her men were trying to fight off the monster, and snarled angrily, "Don't let them escape! Kill them!"

But the troopers were far too busy in not getting killed, and when Reno and the others heard this, they hurried before Jessie had an idea and skid to a stop, turning back to the scene, suddenly finding a crazy courage and risk.

"Jessie, come on!" James cried out when and the two Turks saw this and stopped as well.

"What the hell are ya' doin'!?" Reno demanded. "Move it!"

Jessie didn't listen as she pulled out a Pokeball, saying, "Well, if things are starting to get ugly, if that woman and her little army survive this, I might as well distract them. Go, Serviper!" she tossed as her said Pokemon appeared in a flash.

"Whoa!" Reno and Rude both gapped in awe and slight fear of the unusual snake with long red fangs, which, given that it came out of the Pokeball like Jessie's Wobbuffect did randomly, this snake too was a Pokemon from the future.

When Serviper saw the Kimara Bug, though, it flinched in fright with it's eyes wide in terror and had a huge sweatdrop of nervousness. Was it's master doing to command it to fight something that huge to save five people that were busy with it?

Thankfully, that wasn't the case, because Jessie commanded, "Serviper, use Haze to keep all of them in front of you busy!"

Serviper was too happy to oblige and flared it's attack as the huge cloud of Haze Attack spread quickly towards Scarlet, the four ShinRa soldiers and the Kimara Bug who were all engulfed into it, which not only made them cough and hack and made it hard to breathe, they and the Kimara Bug couldn't see a thing either. Not even the high-tech helmets the four men were wearing could solve the problem.

"Not sure how that works, but I'll take it. Let's go!" Reno quickly told the group, taking the lead, with the others following as they once again made a run for it.

"Wait up, Reno!" James cried out.

"That'll keep them busy for a while! If they're still alive by the time the Haze eases off." Jessie commented as she followed, while having grabbed hold of her Pokemon's tail and dragged it along, inadvertly causing Serviper's head to repeatedly smack the ground up and down, swirls formed in it's eyes as it was dazed, not to mention getting a bit of a jaw-ache and a headache.

"Vi! Vi! Vi! Vi! Vi! Vi!" Serviper repeatedly yelped as they went.

* * *

Fortunately, the Turks and Team Rocket didn't have to worry about Scarlet or her soldiers, as, after Reno gave Jessie a lecture on not following orders in just running, but at the same time praised her for the idea of having her Pokemon to distract them long enough to unable to see the escape despite that the woman risked her life to do so, the former Head of the Weapons Development and her soldiers were killed by the Kimara Bug who, despite having been hazed, had already left when the four of them returned to the place to being their work of redoing the password and continue their assignment.

Later that night, Tseng and Elena who came to check on them helped with the work but it wasn't until morning before they finished. Returning home, the four of them decided they should take a nap. The moment the Turk Leader had mentioned 'rest', Jessie and James all but collasped onto the floor and instantly falling asleep, exhausted.

Apparently exhaustion knocked out Team Rocket faster than Jigglypuff's Sing Attack whenever that Pokemon appeared and sing with it's mircophone and completely oblivious that it's beautiful singing was an attack that puts everything and everyone into sleep for a while. The Turks couldn't blame them. Reno and Rude had also informed Tseng earlier about the survival of Scarlet before she was mauled to death by a Kirama Bug, making her death offical now.

As they'd been using whatever was soft and comfortable in their current base, the Turks layed down in the living room that was near the entrance of the place, along with moving a couple of couches, one which Reno claimed, resting his head on the arm rest on the one side to use as a pillow and was snoring away.

It wasn't even daylight when the door opened, and a silhouette of a man, having paused in the doorway, crept in a couple of steps into the building when he saw the four Turks and two unfamiliar people wearing Turk uniforms, fast asleep.

"...Pepperoni Pizza..." James mumbled unconsciously in his sleep. But as the man's shadow loomed slightly over the younger man, James began to stirr awake. As he slowly blinked his eyes open and his vision coming into focus, the sight of an unfamiliar old man, with aging gray-brown hair, a thin beard that matched, a large scar on the side of his face, and an simple gray suit made the younger man's eyes widen with a freaked out expression.

"AHH!" James shrieked as he leaped to his feet, but as he took a couple of steps back, he accidently stumbled and fell on top of Jessie who was rudely awaken by her friend using her as a landing pillow and shrieked herself. The twin screams alerted the Turks awake, wondering what in the world was going on.

"James! Get offa me, you idiot!" Jessie yelled, shoving him off her on the floor before she sat up and glared at him while he sat up, groaning and recovering, "What in the world did you do that for?"

"Not my fault an intruder walked in on us." James muttered in a high-pitched voice.

The word 'intruder' got Jessie's attention, as did to the Turks. When they all looked to see who it was, Jessie flinched, but the Turks relaxed when the man scoffed in amusement. They instantly recongized who the man was.

"Veld, sir!" Tseng, Reno and Rude chorused and Elena muttered in suprise. Elena had only met the man once during the evacuation and even that was brief. She knew, though, that this man had trained her three superiors and older sister, along with the other Turks.

"Veld?" Jessie and James both repeated, now utterly confused. The named was vaguely familiar, but Team Rocket was too stunned, confused and admittedly still tired to think straight.

"I apologuise for startling you all." Veld chuckled, gazing down at Jessie and James, adding, "At the same time, I'm admittedly surprised to see these two in Turk uniforms."

"They're Jessie and James, sir. It's a long story." Reno quickly told his former superior, with a warm smile. He then chuckled softly and commented, "You gave me quite a surprise for an old man who's supposed to be dead."

"I should be the one surprised that Turks are sleeping for this long." Veld teasingly replied.

Reno held back a laugh, but openly said, "We're just glad to see you again. We...really missed you."

Veld was silent at the younger man's comment, but deep down he felt for the Turks. Deciding to get to the point, he turned to Tseng and reported, "I came here to give you a report as I had also heard what was happening. Lieutenant Kylegate was supposed to be on vacation but he summoned his troops here to Midgar. This morning he organised an assembly at the east side of Midgar to perform a speech. He proposed to build a new city on these grounds and had people gather tools that belongs to Shinra—"

"Veld, sir." Tseng kindly interrupted, with slight hesitation as he was uncertain how to address his former superior. "Your information confirms to what we have gathered, but please tell me. On what grounds do you come to us with this information?"

' _He's basically saying everything that we found out yesterday. What a way to wake up and the sun isn't even up yet and I need my beauty sleep._ ' Jessie grumbled in her mind, but didn't say anything. This was the Turks' former Boss, and the last thing she wanted was to get into more trouble.

' _There's something familiar about the name Veld...maybe the Sailor Twerp mentioned this guy. I wish I was more awake to think this through._ ' James thought in his mind, more serious than his companion.

In the meantime, Reno and Rude looked at each other, unsure of what Tseng's intentions were. Veld was like a father who raised the Turks, even if he was the father of Felicia who, at a young age, was tortured and briefly used as another one of Hojo's sick projects and that, as far as they knew now, was the advantage Fuhito used before his demise.

"A reason," Veld began, as his eyes narrowed. "Retribution or perhaps paying back a favour?"

This only made Team Rocket collaspe onto their backs(anime-style) with slight groans, unable to help themselves. That was Veld's response? In the minds of Jessie and James, they thought of one conclusion; no wonder Veld left.

Tseng nodded, "—I thank you for your information, but there is no need for retribution and you don't owe any favours."

"What the hell?" Reno interrupted, sounding irritated. "What's all this about needing a reason for information and retribution? Who cares about that? Not that I don't appreciate any of this, but I'm just simply—"

"Simply what, Reno?" Tseng invited his Second in Command to continue, but Reno silenced himself, realising that he was acting childish and looked away slightly, feeling embarrassed.

Seeing Reno's reaction, Veld spoke up, "Reno, you and all other Turks are like my own—" but he cut himself off as well, realising that he was about to say something that was kept silent for many years and silenced himself as well.

An awkward silence followed, until Reno spoke again, repending himself for having sounded like a young boy and a fresh recuit of the Turks, speaking in a formal tone to hide the embarrassment for having his emotions get the better of him. "The tools were taken away by volunteers from the warehouse yesterday."

"But a lieutenant shouldn't know the passkey." Rude mused.

"Do you think Scarlet gave him the passkey?" James spoke up.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "I don't think that's the case. She was in hiding, remember? Besides, there's no point in asking her now, because she's history for real this time."

"Kylegate has never met Scarlet." Veld confirmed. "This is the key point to all of this. While on vacation the lieutenant stayed in Kalm. He found out the passkey that he shouldn't know. Who could he have learned it from? Where did the President disappear from?"

Hearing Veld's words, they all suddenly stood up together but Tseng calmed them down and asked, "What kind of man is Kylegate?"

Veld shared all the information he had regarding Kylegate. He was born in a wealthy family but after losing both his parents, he became head of the family. With his status there was never a need for him to join the army but it appears his will was to defeat Shinra's enemies and bring peace to the world. He has talent as a soldier but was criticised about his character.

"Like, how bad was his personality and how did he defeat those said enemies?" James asked, uneasily.

"Torture. Cruelty. Whether it was training or on the battlefield he always overdid things and stood out. There are rumours that he joined the army to legally satisfy those desires." Veld answered.

"I see." Tseng nodded. "Then do you have any idea where the President may be?"

"In Kalm. At Kylegate's mansion."

"What!?" Jessie exclaimed in shock and annoyance. "You mean the President's been in Kalm for the entire time since he was kidnapped!?" and she didn't wait for an answer before growling, "Nevermind! I'm gonna get that Kylegate for giving all of us a wild goose-chase for the past two weeks!"

She immediately raced out of the building, with James, Rude, Elena and Reno rushing out as well. Though the redheaded Turk stopped as another thought occured to him.

The young man turned back to Veld and inquired, with some hope, "Where are the other Turks? It would be much more reassuring if they were all here."

"They are spread out around the world gathering information." Veld replied, before adding with a stern but also soft look in his eyes to get Reno to understand, "But they're also leading their own lives now. We all gathered together under Meteor because we all felt the same way that day. We can't force any of them to come along with us now."

Reno was discontented on what Veld had told him. He had hoped that, with everyone alive, they could at least rebuild their family, for things to be just like they were years ago. He missed them deepily. At the same time, however, he knew that the former Director was right. It was their choice to leave behind their lives as Turks to live up to their new future. It wouldn't be fair to force them to come back.

Nodding his understanding and hoping that this new assignment to finally retrieve Rufus would distant Reno from his sadness, the redhead hurried out to follow the others.

"What do you plan to do now, Sir?" Asked Tseng as he made his way to the door to follow his subordinates.

"I will return to Junon. Reeve is headed into that direction."

The Wutaiian paused at Veld's words. "Curious."

"Yes. It's not just Reeve. Just this once it doesn't look like I can read the minds of everyone involved this time." Veld nodded.

"The Turks are different. Perhaps the same could be said of everyone that gathered that night. They are all loyal to your teachings." Tseng pointed out.

"In other words, they're all people whose minds I can't read." Veld commented, walking past his former Second in Command to the door. He paused for a moment, before saying for the final time, "I am fully aware of where Jessie and James had come from. Help them find their friend and a way home into the future...and take care of the President."

Not turning to see Tseng's slightly shocked look at the fact that the former Director knew about Team Rocket having come from the future, Veld left without another word.

As Tseng watched him leave, he muttered as he gazed low, "I wish you could have watched me leave like you did in the past, Sir."

* * *

 _Back with Meowth and Rufus..._

Mutten Kylegate hit Rufus three times, and Meowth winched in sympathy for the President having to go through all of this. Hasn't Rufus suffered enough already? Okay, so he was a bad guy Sailor Moon, Cloud, King Mickey and Loran had to handle a while back, but the guy wasn't as bad as Sephiroth.

"I can't tell you something I don't know." Rufus informed, doing his best to ignore the agony he was feeling.

"Tell me the new passkey!" The larger man demanded, furiously.

The President shook his head, "Someone must have changed it. I only know the emergency—" he didn't get the chance to finish as Mutten hit him again. He was well-trained in his punches.

That's when Rufus realised where Mutten had gotten such skills. "I see. You're from the army—"

"You've passed by me many times before. But to you, I'm just another one of your troops."

"I'm sorry." Rufus sincerely apologised. He and Meowth both then thought that, if this house belonged to Mutten, the man himself was the son of a rich or famous family, which meant that he should be older than he looked. There was a rule within the company that prohibited certain kinds of people from being recruited for the army but it was often ignored. In this case— Mutten must have some problems that prevented him from being promoted. This room filled with its horrific decorations may be proof of that.

Mutten, whether he accepted the apology or not, suddenly changed the subject, "You have lapdogs don't you? Where are they?"

' _Lapdogs? D'at ain't a nice way to call people._ ' Meowth thought to himself.

"I was taken away when my subordinates weren't present. They don't know my whereabouts." Rufus answered. As a matter of fact, he had no idea where they were either. He had a feeling that they were looking for him, but he wasn't going to be found within the month, that's for sure.

Mutten just glared at him, before gazing at Meowth, questioning hard, "And your servants? Where are they?"

Meowth flinched, before answering, "D'ey ain't my servants. D'ey're my best friends, and since I've been stuck here for two weeks, I don't have a clue where d'ey are, and d'ey don't know where I am either."

"I see." Mutten responded. Before he could hit Rufus again, someone came through the door. It was one of the maids. Sighing, Mutten inquired, "What is it?"

"We have a guest." The maid replied.

"A guest? Who-nevermind. I'll be right there." He replied. The Maid nodded before leaving. Before he made a move, however, Mutten turned back to Rufus, and told him, "The construction of the new city has started this morning. I've gathered plenty of volunteers and lapdogs together. You should have seen the crowd that gathered on the east side of Midgar. I'm really looking forward to it, Mr. President. They're building my city. I'd love to show you it but you leave me no choice but to leave you here and your new companion here."

"So what's d'e name of d'e new city?" Meowth spoke up, curious.

"Edge." Mutten answered to the Pokemon, before turning and left, closing the door behind him.

After a second of silence, Meowth sighed about Mutten to Rufus, "Sheesh. Talk about a temper."

"Given that he used to be in the Army, it appears his attitude towards people is using them for...decorations." Rufus commented, shaking his head in slight disgust. "If he adores violence against people, I'm not surprised he was thrown out."

"Good d'ing he's not a cannibal, or he'd would've eaten us by now." Meowth deadpanned dryly, just as he and the President could hear the angry voice of a man. It was familiar voice. Gunshots could be heard and the maid screamed, which alarmed both of them.

The next thing Meowth and Rufus noticed as that they could smell something burning...and it was happening fast, because they could now hear a lot of people screaming trying to escape. That's when they instantly knew that the place was put on fire...possibly caused by whoever it was.

Meowth screamed in horror.

"D'e place is starting to burn down!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the slight cliff-hanger, but I didn't want this chapter to be too long. I'll update this again as soon as possible.**


	6. Ch6: One step Forward, Two steps Back

**Author's note: Good news is, my computer is still alive for now. I know that I said I'd update KH3 next, but my insides make me want to update this instead. And, AGH! Only 23 days left before Christmas! That means 2017 is almost over!**

 **Okay, I'm calm...ish.**

 **I don't own anything here.**

* * *

Chapter 6: One step Forward, Two steps Back.

Rufus tried to get up from the chair he was forced to sit on but his body wouldn't obey and the slightest movement caused him to fall over. He could feel a scream surging inside his ribs but he tried to stay calm and surveyed his surroundings. Meowth in the meantime, seeing this, panicked before he leaped from the bed and extended his claws to lock-pick at the chain that kept Rufus from leaving the room.

"So that's how you break into place you shouldn't." Rufus commented, attempting to force down the panic that was threatening to burst.

"Hey, d'ese are easier d'han usin' teeny lock-picks! And easier not to lose too!" Meowth cried out, while breaking out in sweat as he was very close in going into hysterics. "No offense, sir, but I'm concentratin'! You're making me nervous!"

"Mr. President! Where are you!?" A vulgar voice shouted.

Meowth froze stiff as he and Rufus both thought the voice belonged to the man who pointed the gun at them two weeks ago when they'd been kidnapped. So the former hurried until finally the lock gave way, free Rufus who, despite the pain in his fractured bones were making, rolled under the bed, with Meowth quickly following.

"I somehow doubt he'll think we both escaped due to my injuries despite you having freed me." Rufus whispered as softly as he could, wincing and wanting to cry out in agony, but held it in.

"At d'is rate, you're gonna be a roasted President and I'm gonna be a toasted Cat!" Meowth whispered back, silently sobbing a pathetic and comical sob.

"Not unless we're both shot to death first." Rufus rolled his eyes as he rolled onto his back and looked at the bottom of the bed. There were metal hooks and a number of whips were hanging from there. Just thinking about what they were used for disgusted him.

They both heard the voice scream out to Rufus again just about a second or two before the door was kicked down brutally and a man entered. Meowth and Rufus could only see his boots from where they were hiding. As he walked over to the bed, the man's boot kicked at the unlocked chains and snorted.

"Used that mutant cat to unlock yourself, huh. Heh, that means you're both under the bed."

' _D'is guy's smarter than he sounds!_ ' Meowth panicked in his mind, trying not to make a sound.

Rufus on the other hand, was expecting for the man to come closer. However, rather than the man's face he'd been expecting, it was the end of a silver gun that he saw extending underneath the bed. Immediately he grabbed the gun with his left hand and pushed against the bed hard.

"What are you doing!"

A gunshot is heard. Pain ran through Rufus' left hand. Letting go of the gun, Rufus slid out from under the bed with Meowth quickly following. He couldn't feel the pain on his flank. Meowth, getting an idea, then leaped up and used Fury Swipes attack on the man's face.

"Urgh!" The man cried out, staggering back a few steps as he held both hands to his face at the newly made cat-scratch marks that began bleeding slightly. Getting up quickly, Rufus pciked up and swung the whip hard. Fortunately for him, the gun dropped close by. He quickly rushed over to pick it up and pointed it at the man.

"We win." Rufus declared, as Meowth stood by his side. Unfortunately, the room was starting to fill up with smoke.

"You stupid President with your stupid feline!" The man shouted, before spreading out his arms, daring Rufus, "Come on! Fire! You'll both be burned to death in the fire too anyway! How's that gun going to help you?"

Realising that, despite this, there was no way Rufus and Meowth could get out without getting burned to death. So the former had no choice but to let the man live for now. He quickly tried to find a good reason to make the man listen to him.

"You killed Mutten?"

"Yeah, I did. He's been treating me like crap! We grew up together damn it!"

Meowth flinched, before muttering, "D'at's really a harsh way to get revenge, pal."

"Can it, cat!" The man grunted. "I still think you're just ShinRa's experiment!"

"I am not!" Meowth protested.

' _Must be Karma._ ' Rufus thought to himself. He never would've guessed how it would end this way. Just then, both he and Meowth heard another gunshot and then a second later, the man in front of them collasped, dead...

And another man stood with a gun of his own.

* * *

"Sir!" Reno cried out, horrified as he, Rude, Tseng, Elena, Jessie and James arrived just in time to see the Kylegate Mansion burst out in flames and collapse before their eyes, while the refugees from Midgar who had made their way to Kalm were now rushing out of the mansion.

"The President's toast!" James cried out, wailing.

"So much for finding him alive." Jessie muttered.

None the less, the six of them franctically looked for Rufus amongst the refugees and finally found out what they wanted to hear. To Team Rocket's surprise, they too also found what they wanted to hear.

"Someone saw a middle aged man carrying out a man in a white suit that had his head and feet in bandages, and a small strange feline with a golden charm on it's forehead." Elena said, worriedly.

"That must be the President." Tseng acknowlaged.

"And that feline with the charm..." James began.

He and Jessie then exclaimed in unison in realization, "It's Meowth!"

Jessie then groaned, annoyed, "Trust him to be with the President."

"Next thing you'll know he'll be on our allies' boss' lap." James nodded in agreement. "Not our boss like Meowth always wanted, but it's close enough."

"Wobbuffect!" Wobbuffect randomly spoke as it came out of it's Pokeball again, only for Jessie to recall it back inside in exasperation but no surprise.

"But who could the middle-aged man be?" Reno asked, ignoring what Team Rocket were saying despite also realising that their friend had possibly been with the President for the entire time since the three of them came from the future.

"Someone we know?" Rude guessed.

"Like the chief?" Reno questioned, eyes narrowing.

"Now why would he have done that when we were already ahead of him back in Midgar?" Jessie pointed out, glaring at the redhead. "For all we know, the man who kidnapped the President and Meowth is someone entirely different!"

James nodded in agreement, "And didn't you say you all trusted him?" he questioned, gazing at the four Turks who shifted awkwardly, realising that, despite the duo being a little annoying and dumb, Team Rocket was right.

"Good point." Reno muttered, before turning to Tseng and inquired, "Should we do this the Turks' way? They all hate Shinra anyway."

"You have my permission." Tseng nodded, before quickly adding, "But do not harm the volunteers."

"Why?"

"The plan to rebuild the city is most likely the President's idea."

"Sounds like a mind that's similiar to Meowth's." Jessie admitted.

"Great minds think alike." James added.

* * *

Moments earlier, back with Meowth and Rufus, a middle-aged man stood in the doorway, having shot the other man dead, pointing a gun at the President.

"How are you, Mr. President?" The man almost sneered. He was the doctor that was inspecting Rufus during the latter's and Meowth's stay here.

"Not very well." Rufus admitted.

Meowth groaned, ' _How can d'is crazy doctor expect Rufus here to be fine with all d'ose bandages?_ '

"Then you should throw away your gun. It'll just make things worse for you." The doctor ordered, and the way he spoke his words made Rufus and Meowth both feel very uneasy.

"Doctor. If you throw yours away then I will do the same." Rufus suggested. The doctor, however, smirked before pointing the gun at Rufus' face firmly, and Meowth shrieked in fear. Rufus knew he was ready to pull the trigger. Quickly he aimed his own at the doctor's heart and fired. The gun clicked with an empty sound.

The doctor's smirk grew slightly, "Mr. Shinra. You don't know the man who possessed that gun. He hated Mutten. All Mutten did was make him do all the dirty work and take all the good stuff for himself. That's why he used all the bullets to relieve his own hatred on Mutten. I believe the last shot was used in this room."

' _D'anks for tellin' us at d'e last minute._ ' Meowth thought dryly. Then again, Rufus didn't about the situation, did he? Maybe that's why they were dubbed as 'bad guys' by the Sailor 'Twerps'. They never thought of the consequences, which resulted them in always losing.

"I am Kilmister." The man introduced himself. "I worked for the Shinra Company since I was young. I was a little lower down than Dr. Hojo's assistant in terms of status."

Meowth flinched fearfully this time. This guy used to work for Hojo and from the looks of things, looked like a type to mess with people and others against their will that was illegal and deadly. Rufus thought of the similiar thing as his current companion, having a bad feeling about this. If Kilmister was one of Hojo's staff, then he had a similiar mind to the mad scientist who almost destroyed the world by Sephiroth's hands, and that, was a very bad thing.

"Now, throw away that gun." Kilmister ordered.

Rufus had no choice but to obey and threw the gun at Kilmister's feet, while the latter took out a glass bottle from his pocket and held it out before Rufus.

"Take a sniff of this. I need you to pass out for a moment. If you don't do it, I'll shoot. I'm going to need some of your help so I won't kill you, but—I will make you, and your talking feline friend suffer." Kilmister told him, handing the bottle to Rufus.

"Hey! What'd I do?" Meowth snapped, offended.

Kilmister glared dangerously at him, causing Meowth to flinch scaredly again with a sweatdrop. The Pokemon chuckled nervously and decided to shut up.

* * *

Whatever happened next was in a blur for both Meowth and Rufus. After the latter sniffed at the same smell that Mutten had when they were still in the house in Kalm, Kilmister forced Meowth to do the same. Because when the two of them woke up, they were both on the back of a truck. There were nine others besides the two of them. There were five young men and four women who were around the same age. They were all bandaged. But there was one other similar thing they all had. Meowth and Rufus both had thought they were all just covered in dirt but looking closely, the two noticed a black liquid was flowing out of their body. Even their hair were covered by the sticky substance.

' _D'at kinda looks like sticky ink or maybe black glue._ ' Meowth thought to himself, and by judging the moaning the people were making, he could tell that the black substance was very unheathly; deathly, in fact.

The sounds of them suffering was enough to confirm that to him and Rufus, and suddenly Meowth remembered Kilmister's words in making both of them suffer. He couldn't help but shudder at the thought that these poor people, who obviously went through the horrors of Meteor and now this, were all going to suffer for no reason at all.

' _Sailor Twerp was right; Hojo didn't care about life at all. Kilmister used to work for him, so I bet he doesn't care about anything either._ ' He thought, suddenly going slightly pale in horror at the fact that they were gonna be transported somewhere, maybe a secret lab or something, to be experimented on. ' _Ugh! I don't wanna end up being like the Shadow Pokemon!_ ' He mentally wailed, remembering how Team Cipher experimented on Pokemon and turning them into Shadow Pokemon in the Orre Region twice back on Earth a year ago in the future before Ash and his friends put an ultimate end to their evil scheme.

One of the young woman next to Rufus lost her balance and fell on him.

"I'm sorry." The young woman muttered, trying to reposition herself.

"Don't worry about it." Rufus shook his head.

"You—You don't have the disease," She said in a sorrowful voice. "I'm really sorry if you get infected."

Rufus broke his bones sliding down from the top floor of the Shinra Building. Then he was locked up and tortured before being faced with a gun. Now he was facing a fatal disease. He smiled bitterly thinking about everything he's been through. He didn't want to get dragged into anything else but right now at the back of the truck, there was nothing he could do.

It was a rough ride. The road was bumpy and Kilmister was driving at an insane speed. Meowth was constantly sliding back and forth, hitting the back of the driver's seat, and hitting the lid part of the back of the truck, yelping and groaning repeatedly as he kept on being hit uncontrollably, "Dah! Omph! Eee! Omf! Ah! Ow! Whoa-ow!"

' _One would think that he would've fallen off by now._ ' Rufus thought as he watched the future Pokemon repeatedly get hit on the head during this rough ride. ' _Not to mention getting motion sickness._ '

Eventually, stopped the truck in front of a cave by the coast in a rocky area. Just like the time Rufus and Meowth were taken to Mutten's basement, they had lost consciousness for most of the trip so neither one had no idea how far away they were from Kalm. Looking at the coast, Rufus tried to map out where he was and judged he was around a three to four hours car journey away. As injured as he may be, it was possible for him to walk back on foot.

Meowth, with his eyes comically swirling(anime style), moaned pitifully as he clinged onto the side of the truck, feeling nauesous as he asked weakly, slurry and dazed, "...Is the ride over...?"

' _There are people who have this disease, and Meowth is complaining over a dizzy spell. A little pathetic._ ' Rufus shook his head in slight exasperation. How the Pokemon's two friends Jessie and James can cope was a mystery.

Kilmister pointed his gun at the patients and gave out orders. Even if he didn't, it didn't look like they had the strength to fight back. Meowth was forced to recover fast and clumsily fell off the back of the truck after trying and failing to keep his balance, landing face first on the ground.

Pushing himself up, Meowth groaned, "Could d'is trip get any worse?"

Rufus got off with the help of the woman who he had talked to earlier. He didn't have a walking stick for support so he held onto the woman's shoulder until they reached the cave.

"I hope we both get better soon." She said with a sigh.

' _Indeed. So do I._ ' Rufus thought.

There was a steep drop the moment they entered the cave. Rufus had a harsh time climbing down the ninety degrees ladder for five metres. He forced himself to look up, his neck cracking with pain. If they removed this ladder, it would be impossible to climb back up. As if expected, Kilmister removed the ladder.

"There's a number of passageways further in. Each of them leads to a dead end. Go find one you like. It'll be your room."

"What about our treatment?" A young man called up.

"Come to me when I call you. No harm will come to you." Kilmister answered in a calming tone before disappearing.

"No harm will come to you." Meowth mimicked mocking, before groaning dryly, "Yeah, right. I'll believe when I see it."

Surprisingly enough, some simple bedding and pyjamas were prepared for them in the cave. Each of the patients took their share and went away to the "one they liked" and claimed their beds.

Meowth and Rufus chose the one furthest in as part of his habit. Not long afterwards, a teenaged boy whose symptoms had calmed down came round with their meal which was some bread and cheese.

"Was everyone threatened with a gun to come here?" Rufus asked

"No. We've been Mr. Kilmister's patients since we were children. He's the local doctor in Kalm. That's why when he said he could heal our disease we believed him and a number of others helped carry things to this hospital here." The boy answered.

"Hospital?" Rufus and Meowth asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah. We have to be quarantined. He told us even if we stayed in the village we would eventually be chased out-" The boy said, suddenly looking troubled. He continued, "He says that he only decided to use a gun now to make sure you won't try to escape."

"I'm a patient too but… It looks like he doesn't trust me." Rufus sighed.

"And I came to Kalm by accident, but everybody d'inks I came from Midgar." Meowth added, before asking the kid, "D'at reminds me, where are we?"

"He told us not to tell you." The boy answered apologetically.

As soon as the boy left, leaving the two on their own, Rufus sighed, "Looks like it won't be a fun stay here either."

"I bet Jessie and James are somewhere more luxurious eating all the good food." Meowth groaned, as a mental image of Jessie and James laughing away happily while they are surrounded by hundreds of meatballs, fried chicken, all kinds of pizza, with many kinds of fruit and vegatables with milk shakes, juices, water and ice cream, or in James' case, Ice Cream sandwiches, eating away happily appeared in his head.

"Why do you say that?" Rufus asked.

"I'm only guessin' since I got no idea where d'ey are." Meowth sighed in defeat. He then thought back of the unusual vortex that landed him, Jessie and James into this mess in the first place and growled, glaring up at the ceiling, "Whoever brought us here is gonna pay for it!"

"So you know how you and your friends landed in the past in the first place?" It wasn't a question.

An awkward pause.

Meowth slumped and curled up low in humilation and defeat, grumbling, "Why can't Team Rocket ever catch a break from other bad guys in the future?" as one could hear the melochany sad violin music in the background play at this.

* * *

A few days later, Rufus received some treatment from Kilmister. Near the entrance there was an isolated examination room, roughly built into the cave. While Kilmister was changing Rufus' cast, the boy who had brought Rufus' meal was standing in the back with a gun in his hand, and Meowth stood by the side, anxiously waiting.

"Doctor. Is there any progress being made towards the cure for this disease?"

"Of course."

Rufus and Meowth both caught Kilmister's gaze as he looked over at the boy.

"What are you after?" Rufus questioned.

"Why, I'm a doctor." Kilmister shrugged. "I simply want to rid the world of all diseases."

"That is commendable." Rufus admitted. "But why did you bring me here?"

"Jenova."

"What?" The President asked loudly, caught off-guard by the unexpected name. Meowth had been caught off-guard by it as well, as the Pokemon recalled that name back in the future during the 'second' Ultimecia Crisis.

Jenova. That alien that was the cause for all of this, and from what Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran had said, that things cells were used to create Sephiroth, and who was also the cause of making Aerith's kind to become extinct before the woman's rebirth in the future. The Pokemon's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion.

This couldn't be just a coincidence. The mysterious disease since after Meteor was destroyed, shortly after Sailor Moon, Mickey, Loran, Cloud and their group here in the past almost three weeks ago defeated and destroyed Sephiroth. The timing was too close to be a seperate thing, now that Kilmister mentioned Jenova. It couldn't be, though. Sephiroth is dead, to one day be reborn in the future along with Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Zack, and Leon and ect., and as far as Meowth knew, the future self of that crazy guy left to recover after being defeated by Cloud.

"After examining the patients I found that a number of their cells resemble those found in Soldiers." Kilmister explained.

' _D'at doesn't make sense. The Spiky-haired Twerp said that Jenova cells were placed into SOLDIERs only. How can anybody else have d'ose if d'ey weren't in whatever program he went through?_ ' Meowth thought to himself, concerned and suspicious.

"Please explain." Rufus urged after Kilmister turned his attention back to the boy.

"I will in due time." Kilmister replied, going all quiet.

Meowth, getting tired of this guy's secrets, made himself known and urged, "Can't you at least tell us if it's contagious or not, please?"

"I will tell you that due time too."

' _It can't be contagious. He's hidin' somethin'. What's he really up to?_ ' Meowth thought, supiciously. He then noticed Kilmister walking away, causing the Pokemon to call out, "Hey, wait a minute! Wait!"

When the doctor ignored him, Meowth sighed in exasperation while breaking the fourth wall as he muttered to the viewers/readers, "He's harder to figure out than Organization XIII."

* * *

 _Three months later..._

Three months have passed. The bandages around Rufus' ribs had been removed and the day that he could remove the cast around his heel had arrived. Kilmister handed him a walking stick.

"It's a pipe found somewhere from the Shinra Building." The doctor said.

"Well, better than nothing." Meowth commented with a shrug.

"Indeed."

Rufus accepted the pipe, before inquiring, "What's the situation in Midgar now?"

"The disease remains widespread. The number of people infected may be rising but there's still a lot of people working hard in the new city to the east." Kilmister explained.

"Who is leading them?"

"Who knows. It seems there's a number of different groups. By the way, Mr. President – Do you know anything about the Shinra Company's assassins?"

When Rufus shook his head firmly, Kilmister continued ,"It seems letters have reached the people who managed to sneak into the Shinra Building and warehouses, threatening them not to try it again if they wish to stay alive. They're all so scared that they've been found now that they've decided not to do it again."

"Well, d'at's re-ensuring." Meowth grumbled sarcastically.

Kilmister ignored the Pokemon's sarcasm, and instead said to Rufus, "Mr President. I'm not talking about right away but I want some of the machinary that Shinra possesses. Could you let your assassins know?"

"What do you want?" Rufus asked instead, no longer trying to hide his caution.

"Dr. Hojo's equipment."

"And you'll be using it for our treatment I presume."

"Of course. I will also be needing-"

"Jenova."

"Yes. Where is it now?"

"I don't know."

Meowth rolled his eyes and pointed out to Kilmister, "How do ya' expect him to know where Jenova is if it's probably all gone by now?" since the doctor was well aware that Rufus had told Meowth most of what's happened three months ago. "What is he-a limb finder?"

"He makes a good point." Rufus nodded in agreement.

Kilmister suddenly looked at Meowth and Rufus as if evaluating their worth.

"Then we must find a new place. This place isn't suitable for any research."

Research. That really unsettled both Meowth and Rufus, as the latter questioned, "Dr. Kilmister. Are you a doctor or are you a scientist?"

Silence.

"Your treatment's over." Kilmister muttered as he pulled out a gun hidden underneath his lab coat and pointed it at Rufus, alarming Meowth again who shuddered worriedly.

* * *

A few days afterwards, Rufus spent some time slowly practicing in walking. Having just recovered, he could still feel the pain now and then but eventually he was able to walk around the cave freely on his own. Enough to let him(and Meowth) peek into the "rooms". A number of them were empty. They found out the boy that had brought them their meals was dead. There were now three men and two women left. Four people had died in total.

"D'is whole d'ing really scares me." Meowth admitted. "Not sure if d'is is worse or what Xehanort did in the future is worse."

"Xehanort?" Rufus questioned once the two of them were back in their own 'room'. "Is he an enemy you know?"

Meowth flinched, realising too late that he blurted out without thinking and groaned at his own stupidity. While he knew that Sephiroth is or will eventually be reborn in the 20th century, he didn't say anything about that to Rufus.

Sighing in defeat since he hasn't told Rufus for the three months they've been stuck together, Meowth began reluctantedly, "In the future, some guy named Ansem who was a scientist but a kind guy thought about studying on people's hearts after bringing in an apprentince named Xehanort, but after something bad happened and that Xehanort was connected to it, he decided to forget about it. D'ats when things got so bad, because eight years before the Sailor Twerp was old enough to save the world, Xehanort and the other apprentinces betrayed Ansem and made him disappear, except that Xehanort stole his name and, uh, kinda like a similiar situation with Sephiroth and the bad nasty Sorceress you also know, tried to take over or destory the universe. The Sailor Twerps managed to stop him once a year ago, and then just a while ago, stopped him again. So, the future isn't bright and colours either."

Rufus thought, "Hmph, so obviously Sailor Moon is a busy child."

"She's been busy since she first began saving the world, and she's been doing that for three years in the future." Meowth answered. He then added, "Then again, who am I to complain? We Team Rocket caused bad stuff too, but it was the twerp and Pikachu who save the day as well. If you ask me, not everybody is normal. I mean, look at me, I'm a one of a kind Pokemon who can speak human langauge."

"Given with Hojo's experiments on Sephiroth and Cloud, and even Vincent, neither of them are normal. With Ultimecia, her existance is questionable, possessing young women such as Edea and Squall Leonhart's lover, Rinoa and turning them into sorcereresses. Perhaps life was, never normal. Not for the Planet in humanity's benefits." Rufus stated.

"Yeah, d'at's true. Everybody's just lucky d'at we manage to at least get a month off before something else goes wrong." Meowth sighed in agreement. Then a thought occured to him, and he couldn't help but wonder aloud, "But if this black-liquady stuff was contagious, then you would've been infected by now."

The feline-Pokemon had a point. Rufus realized that was the case, but if that was true, then why was it spreading so much and quickly? He and Meowth then both hear a woman groaning with pain in one of the rooms. Glancing at each other, they decided to go and investigate by heading into the same room to find the woman. She was the one that had spoken to Rufus on their way to the cave. A man was watching over her, worried.

When he noticed Rufus and Meowth, the man said, "The doctor said there isn't much medicine left so he's cutting down our doses. I gave her some of mine, but it looks like it's wearing off."

It didn't look like either Rufus or Meowth could do anything for them. "Hey, wait a minute. Isn't there a way to find more or something?" Meowth suddenly asked. Realising that Meowth had a point, Rufus and his new companion went out and called to Kilmister. Not long afterwards, a man in a white lab coat with a face full of melancholy appeared.

"They tell me there's not much medicine left." Rufus called up.

"Yes. All that I have left will soon be gone."

"You mean you had the medicine?" Meowth asked, greatly annoyed, before grumbling, "Sheesh, and they say that you humans are the dominant species in the world."

' _Does that mean he's had a cure for this disease all along?_ ' Rufus thought.

"Wait there." said Kilmister who disappeared and came back with a ladder. "Can you two climb up?"

"What am I-a dog?" Meowth snapped sarcastically.

Kilmister decided not to answer that. Meowth climbed up first, pausing to wait for the President. Rufus grabbed hold of the ladder thinking it was his and Meowth's chance to escape. With Meowth's help, he climbed up carefully and finally reached the top but he found the end of Kilmister's gun pointing in his face. Meowth froze in horror.

"Hold it right there. We'll talk here."

Looking closely at Kilmister, Rufus could see his face was pale white and sweating. "You don't look too well, Doctor."

"I want medicine."

"What? What medicine?" Meowth asked, with Rufus also confused.

"I want my share of the medicine at the very least." Kilmister answered.

It seems Kilmister have been giving the patients a slightly diluted version of the stimulant that Shinra's troops used.

"But, if it's for the patients, how come it ain't workin' and why do you want it?" Meowth questioned. He wanted answers to this problem, even if it meant to help Rufus to escape. He knew that it was a bad deed, but he figured, if the President was still alive and isn't planning on re-using Mako, then maybe even Rufus is willing to redeem himself, one way or another.

"It can't cure the disease but it can suppress the pain." Kilmister explained.

"So that's what their treatment is." Rufus figured.

"I haven't been lying to them. I had to find out the source of the disease first and until then, I had to control it somehow."

"And you've been infected too?"

"No." Kilmister replied before explaining, "If I take a diluated version of the stimulant, I can work during the night as well."

"But it's possible that you can become addicted too." Rufus thought smirking, thinking that he maybe able to gain control over Kilmister. "Do you have a phone? Or a pen and some paper?"

"Who are you going to contact?"

"Shinra's Turks. They know where the stimulants are stored."

Kilmister's eyes glowed but he still tried to handle the situation with the utmost caution. He ordered Rufus and Meowth to go back down the ladder and before long, threw down a pen and some paper to them.

Rufus didn't write anything else on the note apart from asking for a supply of the stimulants. It was more important he earned Kilmister's trust right now. He can rely on the Turks to take care of the rest. Meowth hoped that Jessie and James were alright.

' _Where could d'ey be?_ ' Meowth thought. It's been three months since he got here.

Could he have come here on his own and both Jessie and James landed in a different time somewhere?

* * *

 **A/N: We're very close to the ending of this story now(finally). Sorry for the delay, guys. See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Final Chapter: Reunion and the Prologue

**Author's note: Here's the possibly second last chapter of this story, or maybe it's the last. Who knows? At least it's almost done after a year and three months. I know I'm terrible with updates and such.**

 **I don't own anything here.**

* * *

Final Chapter: Reunion and the Prologue.

 _Meanwhile, back with Jessie, James and the Turks..._

Jessie groaned as she, James, Reno and Rude went around patroling the ruins of Midgar for what felt like a millionth time in the last three months, and still they were nowhere near close to where Rufus or Meowth were. They didn't even have any encounters with the past-selves of Cloud's group or Cloud himself, either.

"We've been searching endlessly for three months now." Jessie grumbled.

They had searched for almost the entire continent and still nothing. But the Turks refused to give up or give in to any thoughts that there was a slim chance of finding Rufus alive.

"I think this is the longest we've been away from the President." Reno sighed, pausing to take a break and leaned against the broken piece of a building, folding his arms against his chest.

James sighed, admitting, "This is the longest we've been seperated from Meowth." referring to himself and Jessie.

"And the longest we've been in less contact with the Twerps." Jessie added.

The group stopped just about ten feet away from the ShinRa Building when Jessie finally couldn't take it anymore and decided, "Time for plan B."

Before the men knew it, she cupped her hands around her mouth and holloared, "Hey! Meowth and Mr. President! Send at least a fancy flare!" before sighing in defeat, "And there." (as a puff of sigh-cloud appeared briefly-anime style).

"Seriously?" Reno sighed, exasperated.

"Jess, if you were the kidnapper, would you let both of them return that call?" James callously inquired.

"He has a point." Rude agreed.

Jessie just glared at the three of them, yelling in irritation, "YOU three try then!" which frightened James and startled the two Turks who were admittedly frightened a little themselves.

Suddenly Reno heard something and shushed the others, whispering, "Someone's comin'."

"You mean it actually worked?" Jessie asked, surprised, only for James to clamp her mouth with his hand and pulled her with him, following Reno and Rude to hide behind a broken part of the building and kept silent. They could all know hear footsteps which then stopped, meaning that whoever was approaching had paused.

"I heard your message, Shinra's Assassins." A man's voice, and by judging it, sounded like he was middle-aged, called out, sounding like he had authority. "Come and meet me, if you please."

There was a pause, and the Turks and Team Rocket had no idea how to respond to that or whether they should make themselves known or not. It wasn't until they heard what else the stranger said made them hesitate on whether they should believe him or not.

"I have a note from the President himself. He had me give it to you, but with an agreement." The man continued. "And by judging that you have a woman with you who shouted out for 'Meowth', he is with Mr. Shinra as well. Your friend with you must be Jessie."

Team Rocket flinched(comically) in shock while Reno and Rude glanced at each other, reluctanted. The duo from the future mentally groaned at the fact that Meowth had mentioned about them to whoever the man that had their Pokemon friend and the President was.

On the other hand, if he was telling the truth, then this was some news at least. Well, better be sure for themselves.

"Follow my lead." Reno whispered to the others who nodded, while Jessie and James slumped low. The redhead stepped out first from hiding casually as though he'd only just arrived, the others not even a second behind. The four greeted the said middle-man, Kilmister, in front of the building.

"You must be the middle-aged man that took our President from Kalm three months ago. Am I right?" Reno inquired, with some air of suspicion and business. "What's your name?"

"Dr. Kilmister. That is all I intend in telling you about me. I am a doctor, so to speak." Kilmister replied. "Mr. Shinra has led me to you for something very important."

"Do you have proof?" Rude inquired, sharply.

Reno quickly added, "You do know what we do, right?"

"Oh, I am aware of you Turks." Kilmister acknowlaged, before adding as he gazed at Team Rocket, "However, as these two are rather new, considering how that young woman rashly called out when it is a dangerous situation."

"Look, pal. Not to sound rude or anything, but can you just get to the point about the President and our friend Meowth, please?" Jessie grumbled. She wasn't in the mood for long talks and by judging the looks of this old geezer, he was one of those long-winded people who liked to keep secrets but at the same time talk almost non-stop about things at nauseam.

"And what was it that is in the said note." James quickly added, not wanting to fend the guy off. Kilmister, if he was telling the truth, had both Meowth and Rufus somewhere and if Team Rocket and the Turks wanted to find them both safely, they had to know more about this guy and he was telling the truth, they had to earn his trust.

"Quite new, indeed. Very well." Kilmister nodded, pulling out a note from his pocket and held it out to the four of them. Despite the suspicion, Reno took a couple of steps closer with caution, his left hand secretly going for his EMR and slowly reached out for the piece of paper with his right hand. He didn't want any surprise attacks, considering how the ShinRa reputation was virtually sunk down the toilet.

When Reno took hold of the note gently, Kilmister wisely let go and lowered his hand. Still, the Turk slowly backed up back to his friends and when they were at last convinced that the doctor wasn't going to do anything foolish, the four of them gazed at the slip of paper as Reno opened it.

Their brows furrowed slightly in suspicion as they read through it.

" _Give all the stimulant you can to this doctor._ "

"The stimu-what?" James and Jessie said, dumbfounded with huge sweatdrops. What on Earth was stimulant, they thought.

Reno and Rude shared a glance, not certain whether to believe any of this or not. Finally, the four of them gazed back up at Kilmister and Reno, carefully, spoke, "Do ya'...mind comin' back tomorrow? Need to check with our boss about this."

"I do not mind." Kimister replied.

* * *

It hadn't been long before the four of them returned to their "office" in Sector 5 to discuss the matter with Tseng.

Tseng somehow felt it was the President's handwriting but he wasn't completely certain. He decided to give the doctor some stimulants so that they could follow him.

Reno, Jessie and James followed Kilmister all the way to Kalm. There, a small hospital had become home to refugees because there had been no doctors around for over half a year. Kilmister was the doctor of that hospital. The patients in Kalm were happy to see the doctor's return and immediately they seeked help from him. As Kilmister examined the patients unhappily, Reno thought to himself that he himself must have been ill too.

The next day, Kilmister returned to the Shinra Building's entrance and found a box stacked full of stimulants. After confirming they were what he was seeking, he opened one of them and diluting it with some water from his flask that he prepared, he drank it. Ignoring both Team Rocket and the Turks who looked at him dumbfounded, he sat down on the ground then laid on his side, telling them to wait until the medicine took effect. The group had no choice but to wait as told because he was the only man that had information about their President and, in Jessie and James' case, Meowth.

Soon after recovering and looking better, Kilmister asked the Turks and Team Rocket to carry the box of stimulants out of Midgar. Clearly he was taking advantage of the situation–after that, he even went ahead to ask Tseng if there was a suitable facility he could make use of. He wanted an isolated place that was away from the human habitats but also wasn't too far away to get to and was big enough to accomodate a large number of patients. He told them that he wanted to make a contribution to history by spending his time studying the disease there.

As if he suddenly realised the group didn't trust him, he began telling them about Rufus and his current condition. When he managed to tell them the exact details of his injuries, the Turks believed what he said, while Team Rocket, still slightly suspicious, were relieved to hear that Meowth was perfectly alright–just complains a lot. He continued about how he had protected Rufus and Meowth by leading them out of Mutten's mansion and that they should be grateful to him. When asked why he kept quiet about all this, Kilmister answered that he had wanted to get on the President's good side.

Tseng soon remembered about Cliff Resort and decided to lead Kilmister there. Kilmister appeared to be satisfied with the location and ordered the Turks to bring the patients. It angered Team Rocket and the Turks that they were being ordered around as if they were one of his stimulant addicted patients but he wasn't going to tell them where the President and Meowth were until all preparations were complete so they had no choice but to obey. They made many trips to and from between Kalm and Cliff Resort, fulfilling the doctor's wishes.

* * *

 _A week later..._

One day, a week later, all six Turks followed Kilmister to the cave, only to lost track of him on the road.

"Well, that's just great!" Jessie growled in sarcasm, before saying in impatience, "Who does this Kilmister think he is ordering us around and holding the President ransom!? Now we lost track of that jerk!"

Tseng replied, "We can't afford to surrender now. We have to keep looking."

"Easy for you to say." Jessie sighed.

"If we had our hot-air balloon, this search thing would be a piece of cake." James whined. To make matters worse, his stomach growled loudly, and he complained, "And I'm getting hungry."

Reno rolled his eyes and said, "Again? Seriously, your stomach is like a chocobo wantin' seconds or something."

This made James sick as he started to remember the Kracken-Davy Jones' monsterous octopus-pet of the seas on Earth, again in the future. That monster kept on feeding and feeding and never stops, and the worse part, feeding on human life. He moaned, "Thanks for the scary nightmare-flash back of the giant squid."

"Wait, what?" Reno asked, now confused.

"You don't want to know." James warned.

 _ **Whack! Thump!**_

"Ow!"

"OW!"

Jessie whacked both James and Reno on the head with a paper fan she pulled out of nowhere in great annoyance for the two's lack of concentration, and now both boys had lovely bumps on their heads which they clinged onto in pain.

Jessie then snapped, "Can't you two ever concentrate on anything!?"

"It's not a flat tyre." James mumbled, rubbing his sore head.

At that moment, Wobbuffect popped out of it's pokeball again, "Wobbuffect!" scaring Reno nearly half to death.

"AHH!" He yelped in fright, before muttering angrily, "Will ya' stop doin' that? That's the fifth time this week and you're givin' me the creeps."

"Wobbuffect." It replied, clueless as usual.

Jessie groaned, then recalled her pokemon while saying, "Too bad Meowth and Loran are the few of many Pokemon who can speak human."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to keep looking until we find the right spot." James groaned, and both Rude and Elena nodded in agreement.

Tseng, despite wanting to find Rufus very quickly as of this moment, knew that the blue-haired young man had a point, before giving out new orders, looking at Reno and Team Rocket, "Alright. Reno, James and Jessie, you three go and find Kilmister, and meet us back here."

"You got it!" Reno nodded.

"Aye aye!" James and Jessie added, before the trio took the truck while the other three Turks got off. Reno(behind the wheel), Jessie and James in the meantime took off to continue on to find Rufus and Meowth, hoping that they're still alive.

* * *

 _Around the same time...back with Meowth and Rufus..._

After leaving for Midgar with the note for some time, Kilmister did not return. The Turks did not come either. There wasn't much food supplies left. Rufus had told Kilmister to go the Shinra Building and call out to the Turks, and pass them the note. He was expected to be back with the medicine within three days – With the Turks tailing the good doctor of course. It's now been over a week.

Rufus and Meowth had both now grown accustomed to the cave and were going around inspecting it to pass time. The condition of the woman was getting very serious and she was losing her senses. The man who was watching over her was also groaning with pain now but he held her hand, hoping a miracle would happen.

"I'm sure Kilmister will be back soon." Rufus said to them, even though he had no proof to show it. ' _Why did I say that to them?_ '

"Maybe he lost time or somet'ing. It can happen, and I've seen a lot of doctors making their patients wait longer d'an their appointed time. D'ey're usualy the ones who are always late." Meowth stated.

"You seem to have spent more time with humans than with your own kind." Rufus admitted.

Meowth shrugged, "Well, I guess you've got Jessie and James to thank. Sure I have been a gang of street Meowths, but d'at was before I learned how to talk."

"What made you wanting to speak human language?" Rufus questioned.

The Feline-Pokemon grinned, "Ah! I thought you never ask." before he went on to explain his history of his life, how he was born alone in a barn, hungry and not knowing who to trust, until he moved into the city, joined the gang of his own kind, then after a little while, found a female Meowth who belonged to a rich lady and fell in love, but due to him being on the streets and normal, he decided that, if he understood human language and walked up-right, then he could win over her, and after many months and seasons of learning how to learn to do both, he eventually learned his first words.

"And those words are?" Rufus invited.

"A saying; 'She sells Seashells on the Sea Shore'." Meowth answered, then continued, "Until that last night when I read my alpabeit book I finally could speak like a human." Then he frowned miserably and added, "But that still didn't work for Meowize, because she called me a freak. So I left the city and soon after that, I joined Team Rocket and became Jessie and James' partner in crime." he then shrugged and said, "Still, just because I can fully speak and understand human langauge that doesn't mean I forgot to speak and understand Pokemon langauge, so that comes in handy."

Meowth's story of his life really impressed Rufus. He soon realized that if Pokemon could accomplish the impossible, then perhaps Meowth was right about Kilmister. So they still had to wait, but that gave Rufus new hope.

* * *

It had been raining outside for days and suddenly both Meowth and Rufus realised the water was getting into the cave too. It wasn't just at the entrance either. The water was starting to leak through the roof where the two had been staying. It appears there were many holes and water was now streaming its way in like the taps were turned on.

' _After so many days of rain why does this suddenly happen now? The water must have accumulated somewhere_.' Rufus thought. ' _We have to evacuate somehow_.' Rufus and Meowth warned the others as they made their way towards the cave entrance.

His neck hadn't fully recovered but he looked up and found no signs of anyone around. He could only hear the loud pattering of the rain. He looked around. If the rainwater was to fill up the hole they were in–and he could somehow swim then he might be able to make it up.

"I wish we had a boat or somet'ing to at least float on." Meowth shivered, still having his aquaphobia and fear of drowning.

"This is the least we can do."

Rufus and Meowth both returned inside and went to the others to tell them to prepare to evacuate. They received no answer. The patients who had been taking the stimulants instead of the painkillers were too focused on persevering the pain.

"Five people..." Rufus muttered to himself and made up his mind. Determined, he went to where the furthest patient was and carried him as close to the entrance as he could with Meowth's help. They had lost so much weight they were looking very fragile so even though Rufus hadn't recovered his full strength, he was able to carry them.

While the water was up to the humans' ankles, it was up to the lower part of Meowth's tail. The Feline-Pokemon went around looking for something that he could use as a buoy. A few wooden beds floated by.

"Aha! Perfect!" Using as much strength as he could, Meowth removed the metal parts that held the beds together and pushed the wooden frames towards the entrance, even though the force of it caused him to fling him backwards too quickly and he crashed into the wall, briefly dazed(anime style). They moved surprisingly fast while afloat on the water. After recovering, Meowth returned to Rufus and explained to him his plan, before both of them returned to where the patients were.

"Those of you who can swim, swim. If you can't then hold onto these frames. One person per frame." Rufus informed.

* * *

A few hours later, the water level had risen to Rufus' jaw, and he ended up having Meowth on his head to prevent the feline-Pokemon from getting wet. All the patients were holding onto the wood.

The two had done what they could. Rufus gazed upwards, his mind a complete blank.

"Hey, quit day-dreamin' and grab onto a plank or we're both gonna drown!" Meowth snapped.

Getting to Meowth's point, Rufus grabbed onto the wood himself as the water continued to rise. Not long later, he was only one metre away from pulling himself out of the hole but the situation changed. The water had stopped leaking into the cave.

' _Did the rain stop or did it have something to do with the geography of the cave?_ ' Rufus bit his lip.

Meowth noticed this as well and groaned, "D'at's just great. Now what're we gonna do?"

"We'll just have to wait for help." Rufus answered. They both looked back and found there were fewer patients remaining. Two men and one woman. The woman was the one who had talked to him. She was grasping onto one of the frames that had floated together with another that a man was holding onto.

Just when Rufus thought she was dead, she moved, groaning in pain. For some reason, Rufus found himself breathing a sign of relief. Meowth noticed this and even though he didn't want to mention it, he realized, after spending three months stuck in the cave, Rufus began to change, because he had seen how much suffering people had to go through, and when he took full responsibility in trying to look after them, he began to grow in caring for people.

A thought occured to the feline-Pokemon. ' _Maybe both d'e Sailor Twerp's heart and d'e Lifestream touched even most cold-hearted and ruthless guys too. Or maybe d'ere's still light in the President somewhere in his heart and only now it's starting to surface_.'

Hours later, nothing changed. The water level didn't rise or fall. Meowth tried his best not to weigh Rufus down while the young President could feel his body temperature dropping having been submerged in the water for so long. They didn't have much time left.

' _I guess we're doomed._ ' Meowth thought. He never thought, even in his nine-lives, that his life would end this way, trapped in a past and drown.

"What?" Rufus suddenly muttered, feeling as if someone had called out to him but there was no one around that could have had the strength left to do so. He glanced at Meowth and questioned, "Did you say something?"

"I didn't say anything." Meowth replied, puzzled. Rufus and Meowth around the water, their attention heightened and thought they saw something moving. A black shape slowly made its way towards the duo. Neither one could make out whether it was the black ooze coming from the patients.

The shape moved as if it was alive. Frightened, Meowth, risking his fur-and his dignity-splashed water at it while Rufus, also shocked and somewhat terrified, started to splash the water in an effort to force it away. The waves Rufus and Meowth created had no effect on it and it closed in. Soon, Rufus found his white suit dyed in black. It was so dirty it could no longer be described as white but he had kept it on knowing that he will need it when he managed to escape.

He looked at his sleeve which was now dyed in black and thought, ' _This is the end._ ' while Meowth freaked out, "It's _alive_!"

The black ooze crept its way up Rufus' neck towards his face. He knew it was trying to get into his mouth but he held it shut firmly. It tried his nose next. He covered his nose with his hand. He wasn't going to be able to breathe now but he would rather suffocate than let the ooze win. Meowth, seeing this, covered Rufus's ears with spare ear-plugs without risking to touch the ooze. However, the ooze soon made its way into his ears even with the plugs which instantly fall out and into the water, and with a cry, Rufus lost consciousness.

"AHH! Mr. President!" Meowth screamed in horror. He tried everything to revive Rufus, but failed. Even though the President was still alive, Meowth knew that there's still a chance that he'll die. So, as best as he cold, he clinged onto the human and held onto him, hoping to stay on the wood and himself and Rufus surfaced until help came.

Realizing that he was losing strength, Meowth decided the next best thing. He used his fury-swipes on Rufus' arm and yelled out, "C'mon! Wake up! Pull yourself together!"

Rufus woke up to the sound of someone calling to him, and a pain on his left arm. Rufus was surprised he was still alive as he looked and saw Meowth who instantly regretted his decision and gasped, apologetically saying, "Sorry 'bout d'at, Sir. Didn't mean to scratch ya'. I just don't want you to drown."

For once, Rufus smiled a little, "I appreciate you waking me up, even if it was painful."

"Hey, some bad guys deserve a second chance, don't d'ey?" Meowth smiled back. He remembered Serena telling him, Jessie and James that back a year ago in the future after the trio were fired from Team Rocket. Not only that, as much as it somewhat irked him, Rufus had become someone important to the Pokemon, and even thought they were thousands of years apart, Meowth wanted to preserve this memory for a long time.

"Mr. President! Mr. President!" A new voice called, and both Rufus and Meowth looked up, to see that Kilmister had at last returned...about almost over a week late.

"The flood was most unfortunate. I'm sorry I'm late," Kilmister spoke as he lowered a ladder. Wasting no time, Meowth and Rufus slowly grabbed onto the ladder. Turning round to look behind them, they found only the man and the woman were left.

"Are you two alright?" Rufus asked.

The man looked up.

"Help has arrived!" Meowth quickly said.

The man looked at him blankly but soon understood. Anxiously, he called out to the woman next to him and she weakly moved her head in reply. Rufus offered a hand but just as the woman was about to reach out towards it, a gunshot rang out above their heads. She fell off the wooden frame as if she was repelled off it and sunk into the water. Meowth gasped in horror.

"Pamela!" The man cried out in horror and dived into the water after her but he didn't have the strength to swim. Thinking quickly, Rufus reached out to grab his arm while holding onto the wooden frame for support and Meowth held onto him so that he didn't end up sinking.

"Pamela..." The man wailed, devastated, but couldn't find the strength to cry out any louder. Rufus dragged him along by the arm towards the ladder with Meowth's help.

"Get up." The President told the heart-broken man.

"But-"

"You must think of nothing but survival."

The man paused for a moment, looking back sadly at the spot where Pamela had sank into the water before he looked up at Kilmister with hatred–Rufus never knew the man had known her name. Neither did Meowth.

"Nothing could have been done. I was simply easing her pain. Pamela won't hold a grudge against me for it." Kilmister simply told the three of them.

' _Indeed, nothing can be done for her now. But what about this man?_ ' Rufus thought. The man started to climb up the ladder full of determination.

"What is your name?" Rufus quickly asked.

The man paused, before answering, "Judd." which Meowth blinked. He remembered that name which belonged to a young man from the Alternate Earth back in the future a year ago; another one of the Sailor Team's friends during their Kanto adventure when Serena first became a Pokemon trainer.

"Judd, now isn't the time. Leave Kilmister to me."

Judd climbed all the way up without answering. Meowth followed, while waiting for Rufus who followed up but just as he was going to see the surface, he had long missed again, Rufus felt a sudden surge of pain tear through his entire body. Something was flowing out of his mouth.

He used his hand to wipe it away and found it was the same black substance that had been oozing out of Pamela and Judd.

"Oh no! You've got it too!" Meowth gasped as he climbed back down and offered his front right paw to help Rufus up. The President slowly grabbed it and both of them held on.

"My, my. You will have to take some of the stimulant too, Mr. President." said Kilmister as if enjoying the sight.

Meowth glared up at him and shouted, "Yeah, well get off our case, ya' nutcase!"

Suddenly, Kilmister's sudden pained cry and angry yell could be heard and a gun fell pass Rufus and Meowth into the water. Both of them looked up, Rufus persevering the pain. They could see Kilmister suffocating and someone grasping his neck from behind.

' _You fool, Judd! I told you this isn't the time!_ ' Rufus thought, furiously.

Judd's own angry voice followed but it was a short one. Rufus cried out furiously, his body trembling as he gripped onto the ladder. Meowth's was also trembling but in his case, he was starting to lose his grip on both Rufus and the ladder.

"Maybe it's time you layed off the cheese sandwiches!" Meowth groaned. Suddenly he lost his grip on the ladder and just as he and Rufus were about to fall back into the water, someone grabbed hold of his paw and tail, causing both of them to dangle a bit.

"Maybe it's time you layed off the Poke-block!" James almost parroted to Meowth as he struggled to hold both Meowth and Rufus as he leaned on the edge of the cliff. Jessie and Reno quickly aided him and pulled the other three up.

"You're late!" Rufus glared at Reno, furious.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Reno smiled, both sheepishly and in relief. He helped Rufus to his feet while Meowth panted before turning to his companions and asked furiously, "Where''ve you been!?"

"We were looking for you and the President for your information!" Jessie argued.

James, very relieved that Meowth was alright, smiled and added, "We were with the Turks as minor members to help search for their President as they helped us to find you."

Now tearing up in happiness, Meowth said emotionally, "I'd knew you'd come...My friends...I love you guys!" then he embraces Jessie and James both also tear up and the trio of theives are back together. They begin to cry hysterically with tear-waterworks coming out again.

"Sir..." Reno began but ended up trailing off, as he noticed some of the ooze on Rufus and was horrified.

But Rufus shook his head, "I'm fine. Let's get going."

Reno nodded then turned to Team Rocket and says, "Hey, guys. We're leaving." to which the trio stopped and when Meowth got a good look on Reno for the first time, he freaked out, thinking it's Axel.

"AAHHH! What's Axel doin' here!?" He cried out, eyes almost bulging out in horror.

"Axel?" Rufus asked, turning to Reno who shrugged.

"Apperantly there's someone in the future who looks and sounds just like me." The redhead explained, before realizing what Meowth said and turned to him, gapping in surprise, "Wait a second. You're Meowth?"

"...Uh, yeah? Wait, if you're not Axel, d'en who're you?" Meowth muttered, now confused. Though when he got a better look at him, he realised that, even though this redhead was identical to the demised Nobody, there were differences; the markings, the eye colour, and the way how the spiky red hair was.

"Meowth, this is Reno. He's the Second in Command of the Turks." James explained.

The feline-Pokemon quirked an eye-brow at the redhead and said, "He's d'e Second in Command? He sure doesn't dress like one." referring to Reno's un-tucked shirt and the absence of a tie.

No wonder Axel reminded Sailor Moon of this guy.

"Yeah, well, I thought you were a little taller, but you're just as small as that Mickey Mouse guy." Reno pointed out.

"Can we just go now, please?" Jessie asked, getting too impatient. "I for one don't want to end up getting any more wet than I have to."

Meowth looked at his friend half-sarcastically, "At least you didn't end up nearly drownin' in d'at stinkin' cave d'at's now a giant swimming pool."

"I agree. The sooner we get back to the others and to Cliff Restorts, the better." Reno nodded in agreement.

* * *

Cliff Resort was a place created as a sanitorium at the dawn of Shinra Company for its staff. However, people enjoyed spending their time by the sea more than the mountains so it was eventually abandoned. A number of lodges remained as they were from that time. Splitting themselves into two cars, Rufus, Tseng, Elena, Reno, Rude, Jessie, James, Meowth, together with Kilmister and Judd made their way there. A large crowd of infected people had already gathered. Most of them were patients of Kilmister that the Turks had transported from Kalm.

Rufus and Meowth were uneasy at what they saw and so, Tseng and James explained everything that happened during the last week and how Reno, Jessie and James eventually found Rufus and Meowth in that cave...after losing track of Kilmister due to the rain and flood. Reno and Team Rocket insisted that it was their great senses that lead them to the cave afterwards without any guidance as if to cover up their failure. Team Rocket, still not knowing how to return home, decided to remain as Turks with Meowth as a newest member and the first member not human to join the team until the time has come for them to go home.

* * *

 _Around a week or two later..._

Rufus spent his time at Cliff Resort as one of the patients. He was given some stimulants, although it was referred to as medicine and it certainly cured the pain the disease caused. When he didn't have a fever and was in good condition, he would be updated by one of the Turks finishing their shifts and re-think his plans for the future.

"What's at the centre of the new city?" Rufus asked Reno as the thought suddenly came to mind, while Meowth had just arrived with three cups of coffee for this meeting.

"Hmmm... A plaza. A big round plaza with nothing there." Reno shrugged. "There's a road extending straight to Midgar from it and surrounding it are other streets. That's why we call it the centre of the city."

"Why don't ya's build somethin' d'ere? Like a big statue or a monument?" Meowth suggested, even though it was in slight sarcasm.

To his and Reno's surprise, Rufus smirked slightly at Meowth's words, muttering in agreement, "Yes, build a monument there."

"What kind of monument? If you don't mind me asking, sir." Reno replied, finding himself curious.

"An ostensible kind- A monument to commemorate how the planet repelled the Meteor."

"An ostensible kind? Then what's its true purpose?"

"To claim our place."

"Ah! Having it in the centre of the city means Shinra owns the place! You come up with the best ideas, Sir." Reno smirked.

Meowth glared at the redhead, "Hey, it's was my suggestion!"

"Indeed it was. Thank you, Meowth." Rufus nodded.

Reno, a little sheepish, smiled as he gazed at the Pokemon, saying, "No wonder you managed to teach yourself how to speak our language. Ya' got high intelligence for planning ideas."

Meowth blushed at that compliment, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "D'at's d'e nicest t'ing anybody's ever said to me."

* * *

A day later, Team Rocket, the Turks and Rufus gathered outside for fresh air as the trio told their new friends and leader about a few things on how they became members of Team Rocket. The Turks shared a little bit of their own, such as Tseng having been brought in by Veld, Rude being rescued from a terrorist gang, Reno saving a young Turk's life after the deaths of his parents, and Elena after her seeing how amazing the Turks were when they were trying to save the world before Sailor Moon's arrival.

"I can't believe your parents died when you were just a kid." Meowth sighed, feeling sorry for Reno.

Jessie muttered, "I'll say."

"Me too." James agreed.

Reno shrugged, feeling sad for having to brought up the memory of how his parents died, and said, "Hey...what's passed is passed. Can't change it...otherwise I wouldn't have met the Turks and know them." as Rude patted his back to comfort him.

Elena looked like she was about to cry after hearing how bad Reno's past was.

"At least you had loving parents." James thought, before admitting, "When I was a little boy, I ran away from home because my parents wanted me to get married to a girl who wanted to change me into someone I'm not."

"To make matters worse, her name is Jessibelle and looks just like me, except that we both have different hair-styles." Jessie groaned in annoyance.

Meowth added, "And you're both totally different in personality too."

"Meowth is right." James smiled, "You don't care about who I am as long as I'm someone that I really am."

"Well of course, because if you ask me, it's a waste of time to try and change into someone you're not." Jessie thought.

Reno smirked, "You got that right. Everyone's different and that's what makes things so excitin'. 'Cuz if everyone was the same, the world would be either boring or doomed."

' _That's true._ ' Rufus thought to himself. He had learned over the course of the year how much everyone is different and how some of them work hard to protect those that matter and how others like Sephiroth and his own father who didn't even care about other people's lives. He didn't have the heart to admit it yet, though. That would cause him to lose his dignity and pride.

"Some of us do have understandings." Rude agreed.

"I guess that means humans and Pokemon have a lot in common, because we Pokemon have certain problems and even idenity crisis too, you know." Meowth added.

Reno asked, "Idenity crisis?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." Meowth grumbled. "That's why I always think that you humans are lucky, because you don't have to go through this kind of stuff."

Reno smirked, "Yeah, well, I guess life is hard, no matter what you are. Thankfully the future has guys like you and Sailor Moon."

"What do you mean?" Team Rocket asked in unison.

"I agree with Reno." Rufus admitted, "You three have done slight good deeds. Two of you had helped my Turks, while you, Meowth, had helped me and saved my life."

"Things would've been harder if it weren't for the three of you." Tseng added, with Elena and Rude both nodding in agreement.

Team Rocket blush in embarrassment, before James becomes teary eyes and sniffled, "Our boss never gave us three any approval..." becoming emotional.

"Then perhaps your former leader is somewhat like my father when he was President." Rufus thought.

Jessie glanced at him skeptically, "I wouldn't count on that, because our old boss doesn't have any relatives."

"That's true." James and Meowth agreed.

"I suppose you're right." Rufus smirked, while Elena softly giggled and Reno just laughed. Rude, Tseng and even Rufus all smiled, and Team Rocket laughed along with Elena and Reno, for once, Rufus not minding. The young President soon realized, against all odds, he cared about his Turks and Team Rocket. Thanks to them, and Pamela, he changed a little and began to see the caring side of people, but he was still himself, but a changing man none the less.

Suddenly, everyone hears the winds picking up and they all looked around, then saw, behind Team Rocket, was a large blu-ish portal appearing out of nowhere. Everyone including Team Rocket and Rufus were alarmed.

"What's that!?" James and Reno asked.

Then James, Jessie and Meowth notice something in the portal, and it showed an image, and to them , and they quickly realized what it was; It was them at the moment before the strange portal swallowed them up in the first place and they immediately knew what this meant; it was time to go home.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

The trio turned to the Turks and Rufus, and Meowth said, "Guess we gotta go home now."

"Wait, wait." Reno shook his head in disbelief, "You mean that thing...leads into the future?"

"Pretty much." Jessie nodded.

Everyone, even though Team Rocket was relieved to finally go home, were all saddened because this would be the possible last time they would ever see each other. Shaking hands and small embraces, Team Rocket, Rufus and the Turks share their goodbyes.

"Don't tell anybody about us!" Meowth requested.

"Your secret will be safe with us." Rufus promised with the Turks nodding in agreement, and he meant it.

"Likewise for you all!" James added, teary eyed.

Reno smiled, "Thanks again. You may be Team Rocket in the future, but here in the past, you'll always be considered as Turks."

"Actually, I had fun being a Turk than being part of Team Rocket." Jessie admitted.

Soon enough, she, James and Meowth are sucked in by the portal as they screamed out in alarm, "Looks like Team Rocket's Blasting Off Again!" and as soon as they entered the portal, it closes up and vanished into thin air.

Rufus and the Turks stare in saddness and awe and for once in his life, Rufus felt saddened. But he kept it to himself, even though he would miss Team Rocket. The Turks would greatly miss their three future members as well.

* * *

 _Back in the Present Day-A few hours after Team Rocket's departure..._

Gathered near a lake were the Sailor Team, lead by none other than Serena(aka: Sailor Moon). With them are King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Pluto, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and even Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and Aerith.

It had been a few hours since they showed their Multiverse friends around Duloc and had done off for a picnic before all of them would venture off to a vacation world tomorrow morning, to a place called Medge, which, as though sensing that they needed a vacation, Yen Sid had discovered and informed Serena and Mickey via letters and thus, Serena had informed everyone as quickly as possible just three weeks after the defeat of Ultimecia.

Though while Serena still wondered why she had the sudden memory of seeing the 'death' of Rufus Shinra back in the past 8,000 years ago, she eventually shrugged it off and enjoyed the day our with all of her friends and most of her family. This was probably the best picnic she ever had.

Right now, the group was packing things up as they finished their picnic.

"Hey, you guys want a tour at the Ice Village before we head back to Duloc for the night?" Serena asked to Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie who all nod happily as Yuffie exclaimed, "Sounds good to me!"

"Sure, why not?" Cloud shrugged.

"Gotta give you a little warning, though. It'll be a bit cold, so I suggest we head back to get you guys warm clothing." Diego quickly spoke up.

Mickey just laughed, "Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"It'll be a bit cold. But everybody there are nice." Sakura giggled.

"Hey, what's that light?" Donkey suddenly asked, as he, Sid, Crash and Eddie looked up. The rest of the group looked up to see what the four were looking at and they too saw it; a portal opened up.

Along with it, a familiar appeared as they all cried out, panicking, "This is gonna hurt!"

"What's that?" Kairi asked, her eyes widening.

"I think we're about to find out." Goofy figured.

"Look out BELOOOOOWWW!" The three figures screamed, and the Sailor Team soon realized who they were.

Ash gasped in shock, "Team Rocket!?"

"YES, IT'S US!" Jessie and James shouted in unison.

"Outta the way!" Meowth shouted.

Manny, Shrek and Ellie, reacting quickly, caught the trio before they could crash land. Manny held James in his trunk, Ellie held Jessie in her trunk, and Shrek held Meowth in his hands. The three non-human members stared at the trio, stunned.

"Team Rocket? Where'd you guys come from?" Manny asked, dumbfounded.

"And why are you wearing Turk suits?" Serena added as she recongised the trademark uniforms of the Turks of the Shinra Company.

The others noticed this, and Mickey recongised the uniforms as well, since Jessie and James were not in their Team Rocket uniforms and Meowth was wearing a uniform fit for his size. The trio noticed this, before looking down and realized they were still wearing their Turk uniforms and flinched in horror. They glanced at each other sheepishly.

"Do one of you know how to explain this?" Team Rocket asked to each other, chuckling nervously.

To hide their adventures in the past and keeping the promise to Rufus and the Turks, Team Rocket told Serena and her friends a fake story that they were out fishing when a portal swallowed them up and then they landed back on Earth and were offered jobs in a business company before the President was kidnapped by a scientist and they risked their positions to rescue him before being blasted off by an enraged Steelix which sent them back to the Fairy-Tale world. While the Sailor Team were supicious, they believed their story.

"So, what're you guys gonna do now?" Sid asked, curiously.

"Oh, just relax." Jessie replied.

"We still have some more fishing to do." James added.

"In a lake where there ain't any feebas." Meowth concluded.

Soon the trio quickly changed into stage clothing as Jessie says, "See you real soon!" before they dance away, singing, " _~Looks like Team Rocket's dancing off again_!" disappearing from our heroes' sight, as they watch their former enemies leave.

"That was weird." Sora muttered, unsettled.

"Why do I have a feeling that they just became new Turks?" Serena asked, having a bad gut feeling.

"Maybe they're creating a new Turk organization." Donkey suggested.

Ash grumbled, "A real bad new organization."

Serena, Ash, Sora, the rest of the Sailor Team, Donald, Goofy, and Yuffie sweatdropped disturbingly, before hanging their heads in dismay as the others noticed and sighed with similiar feelings.

Blinking, Mickey accidently broke the fourth wall and shrugged cluelessy to the readers/viewers, muttering, "It couldn't have been that bad."

Little did everyone know, starting tomorrow, it was just the beginning of more dangerous adventures and discoveries that are yet to come.

Both here in the present and in the past.

* * *

 _Back in the Past..._

As usual, Shinra Company was asked to take responsibilty for the aftermath of the Meteor but by providing reources such as machinary, fuel and medicine they managed to gain some trust amongst the people. One of Shinra's former employees Reeve brought many machinary and human resources from Junon, making a great contribution towards the construction of the city. It was clear that Reeve was now anti-Shinra but as long as the activities of the Turks and the former Shinra employees they gathered together made contributions towards society, he did not interfere with them.

Reno, with the help of some volunteers, began to construct the monument. People were happy to help thinking it was some kind of symbol being built at the centre of the plaza. Amongst them, there were also those who protested, knowing Shinra's true intentions but such problems were resolved using as Reno liked to call it, "the Turks' way of doing things".

The number of patients at Cliff Resort fluctuated but the quiet days at the sanatorium continued. However, one day there was some commotion. Kilmister was making a fuss about how their supply of stimulants were running low. Elena who had become very close with the local residents of the city suggested that they should share the stimulants with them and Rufus permitted her to do so. For that very reason very little of the stimulants remained in the warehouses.

Rufus ordered the Turks to gather together the people who knew the stimulant's formula to make the preparations necessary in making more – but they were going to have to think of a new name. He had thought of using Shinra's facilities and if necessary, contact Reeve too but Kilmister didn't agree. He insisted that they should secure the amount necessary for Cliff Resort first.

Tseng and the others weren't happy about the addict's request but for some reason, Rufus tolerated him. The raw materials required to produce the stimulant were the tails of Nibel bears and after learning that they maybe able to produce more than a single stimulant from each tail if the chemicals they extracted were highly concentrated, Elena immediately set off to gather supplies.

"Hey, Rude." Reno called to him, looking unusually troubled. "Why is the President being so kind to that Kilmister?"

"He's waiting for the results of his research. That's what I think."

"What research? If he's just going to waste money to kill a little pain, then even I can do it." Reno grunted.

"I've provided some of my cells as one of the healthy people. He should find out something soon enough."

"Yeah, well, I wanna do some investigating of my own. We're surrounded by so many of these patients yet nothin''s happened to us. As the matter of fact, nothing happened to Team Rocket either, and they're back in the future now, so I'm not sure how they're doin'. Weird, isn't it?"

"The President said it isn't contagious." Rude muttered, punching Reno in the stomach lightly because he still looked half doubtful. "How 'bout little training? Been a while."

"Huh? Why do ya' say that?"

"To train our body and mind. If we are strong in both then we won't fall ill."

"Stop talking like an old geezer." Reno said, rolling his eyes, but moving into a fighting stance, the two of them began their training.

* * *

The little devils–That is what the elderly patients referred to Rufus and his followers staying at Cliff Resort. Someone once said they didn't understand how they could stay so well united.

Even the President and his subordinates themselves didn't understand how their relationship never deteriorated or how they could still continue working together as an organisation under such dire circumstances. Strangers saw their behaviour as little children playing make-believe, pretending they had a company. Little children that had nothing good waiting for them if they returned home and in a way, it was as if they were homeless little children out playing to their heart's content.

But as far as Rufus and Turks were concerned, it was because of Team Rocket trio still being together, beacause even though Jessie, James and Meowth were no longer real Team Rocket, they sticked together because Sailor Moon understood their feelings and cured their troubled hearts, which in turn, somehow cured Rufus' heart and healed the hearts of the Turks as well.

* * *

 _Two years later...two or three months before the events of Sailor Moon: Advent Children..._

One day, two years after that fated day, Rufus dropped by in Kilmister's room.

"Well, doctor? Shouldn't it be about time you revealed the results of your research to me? I am very intrigued to learn what the relation between the disease I have and Jenova is."

"Very well. First of all, there has been no progress towards a cure even over these two years." Kilmister said as if he was joking even though he had managed to improve the effectiveness of the stimulant. Rufus listened without any change in expression. "But I very much know the source of the disease now."

Kilmister began by telling Rufus how the very first patient had directly been washed over by the Lifestream. He knew this the moment he examined the first patient infected and seemed to be pleased he did.

"There is another common symptom I found in the patients. Whenever the disease's symptoms grew worse, I found they were all troubled and were ready to accept their deaths–You know that yourself don't you, Mr. President?"

' _Indeed_.' Rufus thought.

"After that day I'm sure many have thought to themselves there is no future for them and that death was near. It was then that there was a sudden increase in the number of infected people. Also..."

Kilmister began talking about the black water. Rufus remembered the water that seemed to have its own mind during the flood in the cave.

"...Amongst the ones with post-symptoms of the disease, we have seen many who appears to be stained with black water. I believe they have either submerged or drank the water themselves without knowing it. It is water after all. When you think of it like that then they could have absorbed it from anywhere."

"What do you mean when you say if you think of it like that?" Rufus asked, curious in the doctor's choice of words.

"The pain and fever the patients experience is proof that their bodies are fighting a foreign substance. Compared to other illnesses, it is perhaps too much for them to endure. However, the one who brought about this substance is powerful. Nothing can be done to ease their suffering."

"Have you found out the true source of this disease?"

"...They are Sephiroth's genes–well, you could say they are Jenova's genes in a way–No, you should say they are remnants of his genes. It is as I have once told you. They resemble the distinct characteristics that Soldiers had."

Rufus' memory of being surrounded by black water suddenly came to mind again and his body froze at the sound of Sephiroth's name.

"Mr. President. I would like to have a look at Jenova. Where is it?" Kilmister asked, showing no concern towards how Rufus was feeling.

"Unfortunately, I do not know of it's whereabouts either." The President shook his head.

"Order your subordinates to find it."

"Let me think about it."

"I hope you make a decision soon."

Rufus nodded and turned his back towards Kilmister. Just as he was about to leave the room, Kilmister said in his usual tone, "Long ago, Professor Hojo rejected a project I proposed. Even now I am itching to give it a try. I think we might be able to create something beyond Sephiroth."

"What about the cure?" Rufus asked, without turning round.

"We must give up on those who already show symptoms of the disease. However, as long as those who are still healthy don't cloud their hearts with darkness they will remain fine. You can tell the public about that but do not let them know about the water. It will cause a panic."

Rufus who was also one those patients already showing the symptoms left the room in silence. He did know already, however, what had to be done.

First, he had another meeting to attend.

* * *

The next morning, Kilmister was found dead–shot through the heart. When Tseng examined his corpse, Judd appeared to confess he had killed him.

"Where did you get the gun?" The Turk inquired.

"I can't tell you – I wasn't told to keep quiet about it but the person who gave it to me had saved my life once."

Tseng left it at that, and told him to wait before the Wutaiian went to report to Rufus about what happened between Judd and Kilmister but Rufus didn't seem surprised.

"Tseng, listen to me."

"Yes, Sir."

"I want you and the rest of the Turks to find Jenova and secure it."

"...Yes, Sir." Tseng replied, holding in his unease.

"Our goal is to keep it safe and not let anyone get their hands on it be it mad scientists or-" Rufus remembered Kilmister's words, "Or remnants loitering about the Lifestream."

"Yes, sir. I will make the neccessary preparations at once."

* * *

Reno and Rude in the meantime were repainting the sign to Cliff Resort, changing it's name from Cliff Resort by first covering up the green sign in black paint, before painting the area's new name and it's inscription.

Healen Lodge.

"What does 'Healen' mean?" Reno inquired to his partner, confused and curious to know the meaning of it's name.

"It means to heal the world." A familiar voice answered before Rude had the chance. The two of them turned round to find Rufus who had suddenly appeared behind them, with Reno blinking in surprise, wondering when did the President get so quiet.

"Our methods maybe a bit reckless but-We are Shinra Company. It won't surprise anyone." Rufus continued, with his voice tingling with a smirk.

This was the end of this story, but the very beginning of two more the adventures which the crisis of Jenova still continues, and it will once again involve Cloud, Sailor Moon and their friends.

And the continuing adventures of a new young Pokemon Trainer who is unknowingly set to arrive here in the past...during the conclusion of an adventure of her own.

 _ **To Be Continued...  
In  
LATERAL BIOGRAPHY POKEMON  
And  
SAILOR MOON: ADVENT CHILDREN.**_

* * *

 **A/N: This story is finally finished and sorry that it wasn't the best of all of them. I ran out of ideas at this point and I'm saving another idea I originally had for this one for "Sailor Moon: Calling" to make things a bit more interesting. Don't know when I'll begin on "Lateral Biography Pokemon" which will be based on "Lateral Biography Turks: The Kids Are Alright" novel-Not that I own any rights to it or anything else.  
**

 **Thanks so much for reading this and I hope to see you again in my other stories. See you later!**


End file.
